Transformers The Instrument of Revenge
by Ric17
Summary: A sequel to the Generation One animated Transformers television show. As the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons begins anew, Starscream returns with a new threat that endangers the entire galaxy. All chapters now submitted!
1. Chapter 1

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Epilogue**

It was the year 2005…

The epic war was over and Unicron was destroyed. Rodimus Prime had finished his first speech as Autobot Commander and turned and walked off of the balcony and into the high tower behind him. As he moved through the former Decepticon headquarters he thought of the many tasks and duties that awaited him, but there was one important thing he had to complete first. He needed to take count of the many dead Autobots who had sacrificed their lives to win the final battles of the war. He could see Preceptor waiting for him up ahead, and in his hands was a data pad that without a doubt carried the names of those heroes.

To his side, he could see another Autobot repairing a damaged control station. With their recent return to their home world there were many repairs to be conducted. The Decepticons had caused much damage during their reign over the planet, but it was the recent attack by the planet-eating monster known as Unicron that had caused the most severe destruction. Autobots across the entire globe of Cybertron were repairing the planet, but Rodimus Prime signaled out this particular Autobot and moved to him.

"Skyfire, could I speak with you?"

The giant Autobot turned from the control station to face the new Autobot Commander. "Yes, Hot… I mean Rodimus Prime. Is there something I can do for you?"

Rodimus Prime was motioning for the two to step aside so no one could hear. Preceptor, who was still waiting, turned away and left as Rodimus looked up to Skyfire.

"We've been informed that Galvatron destroyed Starscream… I know that the two of you have gone your own ways, but I also know that you were once close friends… I just thought I should tell you..."

Skyfire crossed his arms and stood tall. "I am saddened by the news, but there is something else…"

"Something else? What do you mean Skyfire?" A puzzled expression crossed Rodimus Prime's face.

"Millions of years ago, when we were still close friends, Starscream was obsessed with immortality. He began conducting experiments that would preserve his laser core, in the case of his body's destruction…"

"Did he succeed?" asked Rodimus who now crossed his own arms.

"I don't know… His tests and experiments were progressing well beyond his expectations, but as the story goes, I was lost on Earth for the next four million years…"

"I see…" Rodimus reached high and tapped Skyfire on the shoulder. "Well, until I see his ghost I'm going to assume he's dead, and so should you…"

"Of course Rodimus…"

"Now, I've got to go and deal with more death… Thank you for the information Skyfire…" Rodimus Prime turned away to look for Perceptor, but Starscream was still on his mind. Was it possible he was still alive, even after reports indicated his body was completely destroyed by Galvatron? Was it even plausible that his laser core could survive? Rodimus could see Perceptor up ahead talking with Ultra Magnus and he knew those questions would have to be answered another day.

**Chapter One - Realizations**

Six years later…

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over and the Autobots had been victorious. With their victory the Autobots ushered in a new age of peace throughout the near areas of the galaxy, and with reborn leader Optimus Prime in command, the future looked even more promising. The evil Decepticons, down but not beaten, had retreated to the far reaches of the galaxy and unbeknownst to the Autobots had already begun to rebuild their devastated army. There was however another faction that was about to emerge on the scene and both the Autobots and the Decepticons, along with the rest of the galaxy, were about to face a threat unlike anything they had ever faced before.

Beyond Pluto was a solar system Transformer astronomers had named the Parses System. Three of the system's worlds were once inhabited by a technologically advanced species that had developed marvels that rivaled even the accomplishments of the Transformer race. Now they were gone. Like the Transformers, the once great race was ravaged by an internal war that eventually cost them their very existence. Now, these planets had new occupants and they had come for the rich power that once propelled the inhabitants of the Perses System to greatness.

On the largest of the once inhabited worlds, a group of Transformers stacked piles of energon; the life needed fuel that powered their systems. These Transformers were some forty-five feet fall, graced with claw-like hands and their metal bodies were midnight black. Their attention was drawn to the sky when they heard the approach of an airborne vehicle.

A Transformer jet sped along the now barren surface of the planet. Where once massive buildings and technological wonders existed, now all that remained was rubble and debris. He maneuvered around all of it until finally approaching his destination. Before him rested his massive two mile long battle cruiser and like bees feeding their queen, his Transformer army loaded the craft with as much energon as they could drain from the rich planet. He transformed to robot mode and landed upon the red colored ground. The Perses sun glared off of the tips of his gray wings, but the glare within his deep red eyes was even greater for it conveyed the arrogant belief that total victory would soon be his. The former second in command of the Decepticons, the Transformer known as Starscream raised his hands into the air so all could see him.

"Prepare for departure Destructicons, for within the next few days we are heading for the planet Symcon where I have learned Galvatron and the Decepticons have been hiding… It is time for them to pay! It is time for my revenge!" The Destructicon commander clenched his blue fists. Finally, he told himself, victory would be his, and everything he had endured would not been in vain. Galvatron would pay. All of the Decepticons would pay, and Starscream would be the one to make them do it.

Since his creation Starscream always believed he was destined to lead. When he finally joined the ranks of the Decepticons millions of years ago he truly believed that one day the mantle of leadership would be his. There was however one major problem. That problem was Megatron. It was through Megatron's ruthless aggression and superior intellect that the Decepticons conquered their home world of Cybertron. Megatron was built and programmed to lead besides the fact that no one even came close to matching his power and strength. No one was worthy enough to challenge him for the title. This did not mean that Starscream did not try.

He took every opportunity he could to challenge Megatron, and when there were signs that Megatron may in fact fall, Starscream was the first to step up and proclaim himself the new Decepticon leader. For some reason Megatron tolerated him. Even though he knew Starscream would stab him in the back at any second if given the chance, Megatron knew that he still had value and worth. There was however a last straw.

After a climatic battle with the Autobots, the Decepticons had retreated into space and headed for Cybertron. Among the critically injured were the Insecticons, Starscream's airborne partners Thundercracker and Skywarp, and even Megatron himself. It was then that Starscream cast them into space without hesitation. Believing this would surely be the last time Starscream would see Megatron, he proclaimed himself the new leader of the Decepticon Empire. As Starscream would soon learn, this would be a fatal error.

The planet-eating monster known as Unicron rebuilt and transformed Megatron into a new Decepticon known as Galvatron with power and strength that could not be measured. Unicron then took the remains of the other fallen Decepticons and created Galvatron's loyal troops Cyclonus, Scourge and his warriors the Sweeps. Galvatron and the newly created Decepticons then set course for Cybertron where they interrupted the coronation of Starscream. Galvatron transformed into his super-cannon mode and the problem that Starscream had always been was removed forever. At least that was what Galvatron believed.

Starscream's body was no more. Galvatron made certain to that, but his mutant spark had unexpectedly survived. After making a pact of his own with Unicron, Starscream was given a new body and was once again unleashed upon the galaxy. Now it was time for Galvatron to pay. Now it was time to finally unleash his fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Two - Conquest**

Far from the Perses System lied the world known as Symcon and its inhabitants the human-like Symconians. The Symconians' skin was colored a slight gray, their stature was slightly less than that of an average human at approximately 4'5 feet tall and they had no hair on their heads. They had only recently traveled outside of their solar system where they had contacted several life forms. It was on several such encounters that they heard rumors of a race of giant metal warriors with the ability to change their forms into such things as vehicles, animals and weapons. That rumor, unfortunately for them, became fact three days ago.

Decepticon Scourge flew through the bright white Symcon clouds. Scourge was the leader of the terrifying group of Decepticons known as the Sweeps. He was also one of Galvatron's greatest warriors and answered only to him and the second in command of the Decepticons Cyclonus. In flight mode, Scourge was a sleek looking aircraft with a blue and gray rounded exterior that resembled a flying hovercraft. Mounted on the top of his hull was a powerful laser that could cut through almost any Transformer armor.

As the Symcon suns glared off of his shining exterior, below him the six Decepticons who make up the sub-group known as the Constructicons merged together to form the gigantic 120 foot tall robot known as Devastator. The green colored Decepticon giant picked up a piece of machinery three times his size and dropped it in a large crater-like hole in the ground. The small red colored Decepticon known as Frenzy approached the positioned object and activated it. A deafening humming sound echoed through the air as the machine began to drain the planet's rich energies.

Scourge continued on his course and now flew above the five Decepticons who made up the force known as the Predacons. Like the Constructicons, the Predacons merged together to form their greater half. It was Predaking who added another of the giant machines to the next location. Again the device was activated and the planet died that much more.

All across the landscape beneath Scourge, Decepticon warriors went about their tasks amongst the fire and growing destruction. Finally, his destination was in site. The immense headquarters of the Decepticons rested ahead. It was Scorponok, the large Decepticon base that stretched out over the surface for nearly a mile. Ramps extended out almost everywhere, antennas reached high into the air and weapons encompassed much of Scorponok's exterior. He was truly the ultimate battle station.

Scourge descended towards the massive base and transformed to robot form landing within a launch bay. The Decepticon's third in command was a terrifying looking Transformer who was without a doubt a spawn of Unicron. His face was long and covered in a metallic beard and moustache, his arms and legs rounded like huge cylinders and at the tips of his fingers were razor sharp claws.

He passed the five Stunticons who were complaining amongst themselves about their work which included the loading of the many acquired energon cubes the Decepticons had already drained from the resource rich world. He moved through a long corridor that stretched from one end of Scorponok to the other until arriving at Galvatron's throne room.

He peeked in the nearly completely dark room and could see his commander on its north side staring out of a large window watching the fires and smoke that resulted from their conquering of the planet. The Decepticon's second in command, an imposing Transformer known as Cyclonus was at his side. Cyclonus was a deep purple in color, had large glowing red eyes and massive metal arms that housed his superior strength.

Cyclonus was a warrior completely dedicated to the Decepticon cause, perhaps even more so than Galvatron himself. He was highly intelligent and a great tactician, but his ultimate role was to serve his master Galvatron and he filled that role very well. Although Scourge knew that their creator Unicron had etched this deep into their programming, Cyclonus' loyalty to their leader had to be admired and respected.

Scourge pondered whether to enter the room for he knew he would at the very least be tolerated by Galvatron or the worst become a victim of one of his numerous tantrums. It was known that Galvatron's mind had been severely damaged following the great battle with Unicron. Galvatron had been in combat with former Autobot Commander Rodimus Prime, tossed through the hull of Unicron, sent tumbling out of control through space and finally crashed on a lava flowing planet known as Thrull.

His mental circuits had been literally fried, but Scourge, amongst others, believed there was more to the story than that. Unlike him, Cyclonus and the Sweeps, Galvatron had retained the personality and traits of his former self, the being known as Megatron. Although the same, they were indeed different and within the mind of the Decepticon Commander a struggle was believed to be ensuing that was driving Galvatron more insane by the day. All of the Decepticons knew Galvatron was beyond unstable, but no one was about to challenge his authority regardless of the threat it posed to Decepticon stability.

Scourge stepped into the room and passed Galvatron's guards the Decepticons Ramjet and Dirge. Cyclonus noticed Scourge's approach and quickly turned to him shaking his head. "Not now Scourge…" Cyclonus' voice, as always, was very deep and low.

Scourge opened his mouth anyway. "Mighty Galvatron, the Terrorcons have completed the energon draining of the fifth continent…"

Galvatron turned around from the glass. Without question, Galvatron was an impressive looking Transformer. Purple and grey colors covered most of his body, his arms and legs were almost cylinder shaped and on his right arm was mounted a long orange colored cannon that produced a powerful blast of direct-current electricity. The mighty Decepticon Commander looked to Scourge and clenched his massive fits. "This planet has sixteen continents, does it not?" he asked.

Scourge looked to Cyclonus who would offer no help. "Yes, my lord, I believe it does…" Galvatron's eyes went bright red and Scourge knew what was coming. "Well then, why do you bother me with such non-sense? Tell Hunn-Gurr to continue on!" he screamed nearly to the full extent of his vocal circuits. Decepticons throughout the base could hear him, but this was nothing new.

Scourge turned away from Galvatron before he could lash out at him with something more than just insults and moved to the exit. Cyclonus was close behind. "It's a no win situation with him Cyclonus. If I didn't report the Terrorcons progress to him he'd still take a tantrum…"  
"I know Scourge, but you need to bear with me. Victory is near at hand. As unstable as his mind is, it is with him that we will finally achieve dominance…" Cyclonus made sure to whisper so his commander could not hear.

"If you ask me Cyclonus, I think we could have done this on our own, and we wouldn't have to suffer this constant abuse." Scourge continued to walk down the corridor that led to the landing bay. Cyclonus said no more for he knew Scourge was probably right, but he was afraid to admit it. He could not fight against his own circuitry. Cyclonus' loyalty to his master was embedded deep within his mind and there was no removing it, no matter how crazy or insane Galvatron had become.

Cyclonus turned and walked back into the throne room. The Decepticons Communications Specialist, a Transformer known as Soundwave monitored the continuing activity of the war. He turned away from his monitoring station to face Galvatron. "I have a report from Onslaught on the progress of the war…"

Soundwave's synthesized voice had a digitized sound. Although near monotone in emotion, his unmistakable sound seemed to transmit several octaves all at once. The physical appearance of the Decepticon, like his unique voice, was anything but typical. Soundwave was a huge warrior and he could stand face to face with most other Transformers. His primary exterior color was dark blue, he had a large cannon mounted on his right shoulder and he had a compartment located on his chest where he could unleash his own army of cassette warriors.

These cassettes could transform into soldiers who not only served the Decepticon cause but were loyal to Soundwave above all else. Among these warriors were Laserbeak and Buzzaw, two cassettes who transformed into eagles, Frenzy and Rumble, two cassettes who transformed into small robots, and Slugfest and Overkill, two cassettes who transformed into small dinosaur creatures. Soundwave had at his disposal, an entire army for himself.

Galvatron turned away from Ramjet and Dirge to face Soundwave who had jumped into the air and transformed into his cassette player mode. "Soundwave, you're among my most loyal subjects, and more importantly, you only speak when you have something of importance to say…" A small tube extracted from Soundwave's side and connected with the large monitoring station. Galvatron looked to the screen and appearing across its surface was the Decepticon known as Onslaught, the commander of the tactical unit known as the Combaticons.

Behind Onslaught, Galvatron could see rising fires and smoke and it brought a smile to his face. "Report Onslaught." said the Decepticon Commander.

Onslaught was a large green camouflaged warrior. He was as tall as Galvatron and nearly as strong, but it was his military expertise that overshadowed all of his other abilities. The Commander of the Combaticons was the Decepticon to turn to lead such offenses as this. Galvatron knew that he could attend to other matters when Onslaught was on hand to lead the actual physical war.

"The war goes well my Lord. The Symconian army has been decimated and we are ridding ourselves of the final pockets of resistance now. Is there any purpose in capturing survivors for interrogation?" asked Onslaught in his very similar British-like accent. Many Autobots and Decepticons had acquired such human traits upon downloading Earth cultural information during their time on that planet. Onslaught had obtained his accent during one such occurrence and he liked it, although many of the other Decepticons found it particularly annoying.

Galvatron waved his hand in a swatting-like motion. "Kill them all, I have no need for prisoners. Our only reason for coming to this planet is for its rich resources."

Cyclonus who was listening from behind stepped forward to offer a suggestion. "Perhaps we could use them for manual labor my Lord…"

Galvatron's head swung around to look at Cyclonus. "They're weakling's Cyclonus. They're weaklings even when compared to the humans." He turned back to the screen. "Dispose of them, all of them!" The monitor went black and Galvatron returned to his window. "Leave me Cyclonus, I wish to be alone…" The Decepticon's second in command said no more and departed the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Three - Conquered**

Onslaught transformed his military truck carrier mode and positioned his large mounted cannon high into the air. He targeted two small Symconian fighters approaching from above and let loose his firepower. The powerful blast caught the two silver colored vessels and completely obliterated them. The Combaticon Commander returned to robot form and drew his hand held weapon. Along his side were fellow Combaticons Swindle, Brawl, Vortex and Blast-Off. "Galvatron has ordered us to destroy them all. Take no prisoners!"

Across the landscape there was only devastation. Fires encompassed the fallen Symconian army and the once pristine countryside. Several brave battalions battled on against the Combaticons but there could be only one outcome, defeat and certain death. The large metal warriors showed no compassion as their powerful weaponry sliced open Symconian tanks and incinerated the drivers within. Foot soldiers continued forward into the madness and confusion and were met with the same. Although Onslaught and the Combaticons enjoyed the fight, it was little sport. Even they knew it to be a massacre.

Not far from the Combaticons, a small group of Symconians continued to fight on. If they were to die, they told themselves, then at the very least they would die fighting, on their feet with weapons in their hands. Their families and friends were gone now, their world in utter ruins. The only purpose in their minds to continue was to somehow inflict a small amount of harm on these creatures. The leader of the group, a Symconian known as Hybion dropped into the drench they were fighting from and looked to his two friends and fellow soldiers Largin and Pollar. Green colored blood was running from deep cuts and blackened bruises were scattered across their exposed skin. The three were outgunned and overmatched, but they still clenched their blasters and continued their impossible fight.

"What do we do now Hybion?" asked Largin.

Hybion looked into his close friend's eyes and remembered when they were children swimming everyday of the summer in a lake that was only several kilometers away. Where had those days gone? He smiled, but only for a moment, when he looked back to the others. "There's a shuttle hidden deep within the base. I highly doubt it that the creatures would have found it or that it is has been damaged. One of us has to get there and use the ship to leave Symcon…" Pollar and Largin looked to one another in amazement. Pollar was about to interrupt Hybion, but his friend was quick to continue. "Remember the news reports last cycle about the visitors who came here from the planet called Earth. They spoke of giant robotic creatures that had discovered their world many years ago and they had been brought into the middle of their intergalactic war. They warned us that one faction of these creatures had left their region of space and that they could endanger our world."

Pollar cut in "Yeah, and like always our arrogant government ignored them and look where it got us…"

Hybion ignored the interruption and continued. "One of you needs to get to this Earth and get help. I see no other alternative. This is the only chance we have."

Largin was quick to speak up. "You should go Hybion. You're by far the best pilot of the three of us and you would have the best chance at finding this planet…"

Pollar agreed. "You know it's true Hybion. Staying here is a losing battle. It's best you go…"

Although he did not want to agree with his two friends he knew they were right and there was much more than pride and honor on the line here. Hybion looked up and into the blackened sky. Only several days earlier that same sky was its natural bright red color. His people and his planet were dying. He finally realized it was he who had to go. "Alright…" Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. "I just want you two to know you've been my greatest friends and I will never forget you." Hybion tried to smile, but was not successful. He nodded his head to the two, rose to his feet and crept along the battered trench in the direction of the abandoned Symcon base.

Pollar and Largin raised their nearly exhausted blasters, looked to one another and without a word knew what they had to do. They stood from the trench and began to fire away at the Combaticons. Shot after shot smashed hard against the body of Combaticon Brawl sending him to one knee but the firepower could not pierce his Decepticon armor. Brawl's fellow warriors laughed at him and Swindle was quick to offer a smart remark.

"You want us to take care of them for you Brawl? I think you may have gotten them angry…"

Even the nearly always serious Onslaught chuckled at the comment. A now irate Brawl transformed to tank mode, raised his cannon and made his target. He then let loose his own firepower. Although he was perhaps the slowest of the Combaticons in the mental arena, Brawl had the most firepower of the unit and was not afraid to prove it. The blast hit hard with the trench and sent dirt and rock flying in every direction completely obliterating the area and the last of the Symconian resistance in that sector.

All that Hybion could do was continue on. He heard the destruction behind him and he knew his friends were dead now, but he could not look back. Up ahead he could see the battered headquarters so he quickened his pace and made a run for it. Hybion was not exactly sure where the Combaticons were now but he took his chance and moved ahead.

Brawl returned to robot form and turned to Swindle. "Happy now smart-bot?" The Combaticons continued to joke with one another completely unaware that Hybion was making his escape off in the distance. The Decepticon squad, confident the battle was over, was caught off guard when a small Symconian ship suddenly emerged through the roof of the abandoned base they had all but crushed hours earlier. Hybion slammed the thruster controls forward and the shuttle shot off into the afternoon sky.

"Idiots!" yelled Onslaught as he checked his scanners. "One Symconian is aboard, but he is traveling too fast for us to catch now…"

Swindle looked to his commander. "Do we report this to Galvatron?"

Onslaught's gaze left the sky to look to Swindle's eyes. "Are you kidding?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Four – Competition**

The sun was beating down upon the crystal clear lake that surrounded the boundaries of Autobot City. It was a hot July day as two young local boys sat down upon a grassy bank to begin a day of fishing. Although it was only fifteen minutes pass eight o'clock in the morning, the heat from the sun felt like it was mid afternoon. Many would come to this place and similar locations around this large body of water to fish and swim even with the realization that an army of mechanical creatures presided over a city only several hundred feet away. They knew that these Transformers were the Autobots and were the protectors of peace and justice from the Decepticons not only on Earth, but the rest of the known galaxy. There was nothing to fear.

The boys cast their lines into the clean water watching them drop near the lake's bottom. There was no pollution or contaminates as one might expect to find being located so close to a city because the Autobots took great measure to ensure that everything around them was to be kept as pristine and as natural as they had found it.

The boys took notice of loud revving engine sounds emanating from the city walls and although they could not see what was happening their curiosity was peaked.

Autobot City was an immense place that stretched out in every direction for several miles. Located deep within a forest, away from central human populated areas, Autobot City was the place where the Autobots of Earth called home. The structures within were comprised of bronze colored Cybertronian metals and were resistant to most attacks. Said structures stretched high into the blue sky towering over the vast forested area while ramps and roadways extended almost everywhere to allow for the many vehicle configured Autobots.

Inside the walls of the alien city, the boys were hearing the sounds of an anticipated race. Arcee, Grimlock, Beachcomber and Springer were among the many who watched on as several of the Autobots fastest warriors prepared to engage in another type of battle. It was a battle for bragging rights. Among the revving engines were second in command Hot Rod, Jazz, Blurr and even a Transformer whose alternate mode was that of a fire truck, an Autobot named Inferno.

Arcee turned away from the race to look to Springer. "Not to sound negative, but why is Inferno in there?" Arcee was the only female Autobot on Earth and maybe the only female Autobot still in existence. Female Autobots had existed on Cybertron, but it had been years since anyone had last seen one aside from Arcee. She was female in physical appearance with an hourglass figure, lips with a lipstick looking color and even a chest area with a slight resemblance of breasts. Much of here exterior was pink and this only emphasized her female traits and character, but her adversaries quickly realized, that when engaged in combat, Arcee was as fierce a warrior as any.

Springer smiled at Arcee's question. "I think our old fire truck is feeling age creep up on him and he's wondering if he can still hang with the young." Springer was one of the few Autobot triplechangers and he could convert between his robot, automobile and helicopter modes with ease. Springer had a green colored exterior, held a large sword and carried a powerful blaster. He was a wisecracking but easy going Autobot who was among their elite and most trusted warriors.

Arcee nodded her head in disbelief. "Must be a male thing…"

The Autobots in the race urgently awaited the green light and at the head of the pack were Jazz and Hot Rod whom had qualified respectively first and second earlier in the day. The Great Autobot City Race was an annual event, but this race had boiled down to a rivalry between the two Autobots who were now at positions one and two. Jazz and Hot Rod had been claiming that each were going to win this event for weeks, and now it was time as the humans say "to put up or shut up".

Although Blurr was usually the fastest of the group in these races, he had been having trouble with his turbochargers for months and he required a complete overhaul. Parts were being custom built for him on Cybertron, but they would not be ready for sometime. Out of good spirits, Blurr was still participating, but he was not the odds on favorite on this day, like he had been so often in the past. Finally the lights went green and the racing Autobots were off.

Jazz and Hot Rod were nose to nose as they used their large amounts of torque to build up speed. Several car lengths behind them were Blurr and Lightspeed and trailing them were Streetwise and Pointblank. Last, but still moving along, was Inferno. His engines were running at nearly full speed, but he refused to yield. If this race took him twice as long as everyone else, he did not care. He would finish.

Now at cruising speeds, Jazz and Hot Rod tried to overtake one another. The two Autobots were so evenly matched however, it was proving to be difficult for each to do just that. First, Jazz managed to nudge ahead and then Hot Rod, but neither could get any car lengths on the other. "Stop trying to cramp my style Hot Rod. You ain't gettin' ahead of me…"

Hot Rod revved his engine once again. "I think the four million years you were asleep on the Ark left you a bit delusional Jazz, because I'm getting by." Hot Rod dropped a gear and finally shot ahead of his number one adversary. Jazz was not happy even though he was slightly impressed that Hot Rod was pushing this race to its limits.

The Technobot Lightspeed was closing behind Jazz and building momentum. Before he could even detect Jazz's exhaust however, Jazz dropped a gear himself and was once again nose to nose with the former commander of the Autobots. The wind was blowing hard against Jazz's windshield, but he ignored it and was determined to get ahead of his much younger opponent. Jazz managed to get several bumper lengths beyond Hot Rod but even he knew he could get no more. Hot Rod was already gaining and Jazz with victory on his mind, maneuvered into his lane.

Hot Rod was quick to hit the brakes, and slowed down log enough to avoid a collision, but he tramped on his gas yet again. The two were driving more aggressively now, swerving at each other and trying to get the other off of the track. It was inevitable that the two were going to collide, but it could not be predicted that they would take Lightspeed, Pointbank, Blurr and Streetwise with them. Jazz and Hot Rod hit each other hard and the two of them were sent flying through the air and crashing down hard upon the track. Blurr tried to dodge them, but it was too late and they dropped like dominos. Blurr hit Jazz, Lightspeed hit him and both Streetwise and Pointblank hit Lightspeed.

The track was filled with the six Autobot contenders, but slowly approaching from behind was Inferno who was still chugging along. The old fire truck dodged the damaged Autobots one by one until the victory line was in sight. Now, with little effort, Inferno crossed that line and achieved the win. The Autobots watching at the side line were cheering and applauding. While Grimlock laughed, Arcee ran out into the track to see to the injured Autobots. Although they took some fairly bad hits, no one had anything but minor damage. There was damage to their egos however and that was a different matter.

Jazz transformed to robot form and walked over to Hot Rod who himself had transformed, but was kneeling down trying to regain his composure. Jazz extended a hand, which Hot Rod grabbed to help return him to his feet. Jazz smiled. "I'm sorry my friend. Things gotta a little out of hand…" Hot Rod returned the smile. "Forget it. Let's see how the winner is doing."

By now Inferno had been hoisted onto the shoulders of Grimlock, Sludge and Snarl as Jazz and Hot Rod moved towards them. Arcee gave the two Autobots a disappointing glance as she walked by to attend to the other recuperating racers. "Boys and their toys…" she mumbled beneath her breath as she helped Blurr to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Five – A Compromised Peace**

High above the commotion of the race, the leader of the Autobots sat quietly within the main control room of Autobot City's command tower which stretched into the sky for almost a mile. The room was quiet and light was near non-existent. Little was happening here since the end of the war; it was only several years earlier when this room was filled Autobots busy at stations. Now, Optimus Prime sat alone in the dark and the quietness, but he would have it no other way. After battling the Decepticons from one side of the galaxy to the other, searching for energon on countess worlds and journeys in and out of death itself, Optimus Prime was ready to rest.

He cherished the peace and the quiet that accompanied it. No more explosions, clanking of connecting metal or even threats of destruction from Decepticon adversaries. He was going to rest, and rightfully so for he knew he had earned it. They all had earned it. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of the one of the monitoring stations. Prime's eyes opened wide by the low but noticeable beeping sound. He rose from his seat to investigate what was happening.

He looked to one of the flashing screens and could see an unidentifiable ship quickly approaching Earth. Before he could summon the other Autobots, his internal communicator was activated. "Optimus Prime, this Earth Defense Command. We are tracking a small craft on route to Earth. We have nothing of this design in our fleet and no one is scheduled for an approach. Do you know where this ship is from?"

Prime looked close, but he had never seen this type of vessel before. "Negative, EDC, I do not know what type of craft this is…" Prime turned to the scanning instruments again and determined the ship was specifically headed for Autobot City. He knew time was short and that EDC would want to shoot the vessel out of the sky, but something about the situation did not feel right for the Autobot Commander. "EDC, this is Prime. The Autobots will handle the situation. Please refrain from attacking the ship." There was a short pause. "Message understood Optimus Prime…"

Prime turned away from the screens and opened another communication channel. "Silverbolt, this is Prime. There is a small unidentifiable ship entering Earth's atmosphere headed towards Autobot City. I want the Aerialbots to bring this craft in…"

At the far end of the city, Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt received the transmission. "Understood Prime, we're on it…" Silverbolt turned to Fireflight, Slingshot, Air Raid and Skydive who were with him. Without a word the five Autobots jumped into the sky, transformed to their jet modes and ascended above. The alien vessel had already penetrated the atmosphere and was falling towards Autobot City. The Aerialbots were quick to intercept the ship which by this time appeared to be a ball of fire. The five jets maneuvered into a parallel position, activated five towing beams and reversed their engines in an attempt to slow the ship.

It took every last bit of power they had, but the Aerialbots finally managed to gain control and guided the vessel to a landing pad near the center of the city. Awaiting them was Optimus Prime. The Aerialbots returned to robot form as Prime approached the alien craft. Suddenly the ship's exit hatch dropped to the ground and a small figure emerged from the opening. Optimus Prime was prepared to greet the Symconian known as Hybion.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime… You are in Autobot City…" Before Prime could continue, the small figure cut him off. "Optimus Prime! Yes, thank the Gods! I need your help…"

Hybion was beyond excited. He could not get the words he wanted to say quickly enough out of his mouth. Prime could tell he had been through a great deal. "Calm down. You are with friends. Tell me what has happened. "

Hybion did what Prime recommended, took several deep breaths, and gathered his words. "Optimus Prime, the Decepticons have attacked our world. Our cities are gone and billions are dead. I have come here to ask you for your help. I am begging you for help…" Tears were already running down Hybion's face.

Although Optimus Prime did not want to admit it, he knew the Decepticons were somehow going to be involved ever since he saw Hybion's ship on the monitor only minutes earlier. There was no denying it now. The Decepticons were back in their lives and his ignorance may have resulted in the fall of this creature's planet. Once again Hybion pleaded. "Please, you need to help us…"

Prime turned away from Hybion and could see the Autobots watching on from outside the landing area. Would he send them back to war? Could he ask them to give up this peace they had worked so hard for? Or had this peace really been achieved? Were they just hoping they could forget the rest of the universe even though it was still suffering at the hands of Galvatron and the Decepticons? "Silverbolt, take care of Hybion while I meet with the others…"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Six – Decisions**

One hour after Hybion's arrival, Optimus Prime, his Second in Command Hot Rod, close friend and Field Commander Ultra Magnus and strategic advisor Perceptor gathered within the Command Tower's Central Chamber to discuss their first move. Optimus Prime stepped into the middle of the others. "There is much to discuss and I need your input…"

Ultra Magnus straightened his posture. "The Decepticons are back aren't they Prime?"

Optimus Prime moved to the side and leaned back against a control station folding his arms. "They never really left and I think I knew it all along…"

Hot Rod looked confused and was quick to respond. "What do you mean?"

Prime looked to each of them. "The blame is solely mine. I knew Galvatron and the Decepticons were out there somewhere, doing something. While we enjoyed our new found freedom the war continued. We just weren't in it anymore. I was ignorant…"

Perceptor was quick to interject. "That's not fair Prime. How could you be ignorant or something you did not know was happening?"

"Did you really think they were gone Perceptor? Did you really believe the Decepticons threw down their arms and were content to live without war? I was ignorant and I am solely to blame. The Decepticons should have been hunted down and either confined or destroyed, but I was weak…"

The three Autobots were speechless. They knew that this situation was hurting Prime deeply and the blame he felt surely should not be his alone. They all cherished their peace even if they knew that the Decepticons were in fact roaming the galaxy somewhere.

Hot Rod spoke up. "We all have to share in the blame Optimus. We were all content to live with things the way they were whether Galvatron was still out there hurting others or not. But sitting around here and feeling sorry ourselves is accomplishing nothing…"

Ultra Magnus now stepped forward to speak. "I say we go and go now. The more time we delay, the more Symconians will die…"

Optimus Prime looked to Hot Rod and then Perceptor. Hot Rod clenched his fists. "I say we mount up and ship out…"

Perceptor was nodding his head in agreement "I concur Prime. We're needed…"

Optimus Prime unfolded his arms and straightened his legs to stand tall. Although he was still feeling down and remorseful, the pride that overcame the Autobot Commander because of the decision his Autobots had made lifted his spirits. They knew others were in need and without doubt and hesitation, they would charge back into battle. "Alright, it's time for action. Hot Rod, inform the others. Ultra Magnus, prep Omega Supreme for the journey to Symcon. Perceptor, I need you to formulate an attack plan. I am going to contact Spike on Nebulous and Sideswipe on Cybertron and advise them of our situation. Let's roll out…"

The mood of the city had drastically changed. Gone was the lax atmosphere that existed only hours before and now the streets of Autobot City were filled with battle ready Transformers. Although they cherished their peace, the Autobots knew their duties and knew that when they were called upon they had to act.

Ultra Magnus entered the control room of Omega Supreme's base, as Jazz quickly began handing out weapons that had collected several layers of dust to waiting Autobots from a storage room, as Optimus Prime, Perceptor and Hybion studied a computer generated graphic of Symcon back within the tower. The Autobots may not have fought for some time, but as reluctant as one might expect them to be, they truly were ready for combat.

Optimus Prime walked out of the tower and into the beaming sun to stand before his waiting Autobots who were lined in their designated positions. Before he could look to them, Jazz approached and handed his commander his trusted and faithful rifle he had used since becoming Autobot Leader. "I thought you might need this." claimed Jazz. Prime rubbed his hand along the weapon's barrel. Although he would never admit it, it felt good to have that gun back in his hand again. "Thanks Jazz."

Prime then turned to the Autobots and although he could tell they were disappointed at having to return to conflict, they knew their responsibility and they were ready. "You all should know that I'm proud of you, each and every one of you. The peace we believed we had achieved had come at the expense of other's freedom, at the expense of other's existence. It is time to do what we do best, and that is kick some Decepticon rear. This time we do not rest until we bring the Decepticons back to Cybertron in chains or they are destroyed. There can be no alternative now. We need to end this war once and for all!"

As the Autobots cheered, Optimus Prime walked down a set of stairs, transformed into his flat-nosed tractor trailer mode and headed in the direction of Ultra Magnus and the immense Transformer known as Omega Supreme who were just off in the distance at the far side of the city. After a short journey, Prime returned to robot form to stand before his close friend who was busy reviewing a data pad. "Are we ready to go Ultra Magnus?" he asked.

Ultra Magnus looked up from the various readings streaming across the data pad. "We are as ready as we are ever going to be Prime."

Optimus Prime looked high into the air at the reformatted Omega Supreme who stood waiting in robot form. Having been upgraded only a year earlier, Omega Supreme's size, strength and firepower had been increased dramatically, not that they were lacking before. The giant Transformer now stood some four hundred feet high, but still retained a claw for one hand and an immensely powerful blaster for the other. He was one of the Autobots greatest warriors and there were few that could stand toe to toe with this heroic robotic giant. Optimus screamed into the air. "Omega Supreme, rocket mode!"

The always to the point Omega Supreme responded. "Order understood." The sound of the giant Autobot transforming could be heard for miles and where once a robot stood now was a rocket, tank and base. Optimus Prime raised his arm to speak into his forearm mounted communicator. "Hot Rod, we're ready to go..."

Prime turned to see the Autobot army, some in their vehicle and animal forms, on approach. What an impressive sight, he thought. Hopefully each and everyone of them would make it back in one piece alive and well. He would do everything within his power to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Seven – The Journey**

Watching Omega Supreme rise into the air was Silverbolt, the Aerialbot Commander who transformed into a Concorde-like jet, and his four Aerialbot companions. Slingshot, the self professed big mouth of the group, turned to the Aerialbot Commander with a disappointed expression across his metal face. "I don't get it. They go and we stay. I've been itching for a fight for months and the time one comes up we have to stay here…"

Silverbolt quickly turned to him. "Someone has to protect the city Slingshot… Optimus Prime has entrusted us with this mission."

Slingshot was not impressed. "Tss, some mission… Sit around here and wonder how much Decepticon ass the others are kicking…"

Silverbolt was quick to reply. As always he took every order of Optimus Prime's with complete seriousness and dedication. "It might not be the most exciting mission Slingshot, but its importance cannot be underestimated. The Earth itself may rest in our hands…"

Slingshot turned and began to walk away. "Yeah right. Our hands…"

Inside Omega Supreme the Autobots were still preparing themselves for combat. Optimus Prime walked through the corridors of the large rocket watching his warriors load their weapons and power their energon supplies. Prime turned to return to the bridge when he was met by Beachcomber. "Prime could I have a word with you?"

Beachcomber's voice was smooth and calm even when faced with a situation like they were currently headed into. Unlike many of the other Autobots who were actually looking forward to this battle, this was not something he enjoyed doing. Beachcomber did not crave combat and his reasons for fighting were far different than the reasons of many of the others. He cherished what many would consider the "simple things". He fought for the pleasures of kicking his feet in a pond or watching a flock of birds flying above his head. Now, as many times before, the Decepticons threatened those simple things and he could not let that happen.

"What is it Beachcomber?" asked Optimus.

Beachcomber was a small blue and grey Autobot whose alternate form was that of Earth dune buggy. "I just needed to let you know that I think we are doing the right thing… I don't think any of us could have lived with ourselves knowing what was going on. I've also been speaking with Hybion and he is very grateful for what you're doing."

Prime spoke again. "I just hope we're not too late to help his planet. We may have been absent from universal affairs for too long and Hybion's people may be the ones who had to suffer because of it."

Beachcomber quickly cut him off. "We cannot control time Optimus and we cannot second guess ourselves now. We can only look ahead and do what we can now…"

Optimus Prime placed his hand down upon the shoulder of Beachcomber. "Thank you my friend. That means a great deal to me…" Optimus Prime turned from Beachcomber to move down the dim lit corridor that led to the bridge.

Several hours later, Omega Supreme emerged from light speed just beyond the Symconian moon and approached their final destination. In orbit of the world rested a patrolling Decepticon warship. Without hesitation, Omega Supreme accelerated and headed into the direction of the still unaware battlecruiser. Sensors aboard the enemy craft suddenly became active and the ship turned to face the approaching Autobot rocket, but it was too late however, and Omega Supreme rammed the vessel hard completely obliterating it. He then entered orbit and began his descent towards the unsuspecting Decepticons below.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Eight – Clashing Titans**

Far below Omega Supreme on the devastated planet, Soundwave, within the main control room of Scorponok, quickly became aware that something was going on above them. He punched some keys into the control panel in front of him and activated several orbital satellites. What appeared across the monitor in front of him, immediately made him turn to Galvatron who was quietly sitting upon his throne at the other rend of the room. "Mighty Galvatron, the Autobots are here!"

Galvatron arose from his seat. "Autobots!" he screamed into the air. The other Decepticons in the room actually looked frightened by the response. No one knew how their unpredictable leader would react, but suddenly Galvatron began to laugh. "Ha, it's about time. I was wondering when Optimus Prime was finally going to get the nerve to come here. Finally, a chance to get my hands dirty. Soundwave, order the Decepticons back here now and tell them to prepare for combat. It's time to fight!"

Cyclonus and Scourge descended from the sky, transformed to robot form and landed within Scorponok's docking bay. As they moved to the main corridor they were confronted by Galvatron, Soundwave, Dirge and Ramjet who were already moving to exit the base. "My lord, what is happening?" asked Cyclonus.

Galvatron continued forward and pushed the two out of his way. "The Autobots are here Cyclonus. I would advise you to get ready for battle." Cyclonus and Scourge looked to one other in amazement for this was not in their plans. They had not drained a sufficient amount of energon to guarantee victory, but they had no choice now. The Autobots were here.

Galvatron looked up into the clearing sky but could not yet see Omega Supreme. The impatient Decepticon Commander raised his laser cannon into the air and shot. "Come on Autobots, let's do this!" He did not have to wait much longer. Soon appearing through the clouds was the giant Autobot rocket. The Decepticons immediately opened fire, but he was still out of range, and landed far enough away to ensure all of the warriors within him departed safely. Galvatron and the Decepticons took to the air to meet their recently arrived rivals.

Optimus Prime led the Autobots off of Omega Supreme who then immediately transformed from rocket to his massive robot form. Scourge's Sweeps quickly went for the Autobot giant while Galvatron was confronted by the Protectobots and Soundwave targeted Optimus Prime.

Beachcomber, Springer and Arcee looked around at the conquered world in disgust. Arcee was shaking her head. "I never imagined it was this bad…"

Springer put his arm around her as Beachcomber took several steps forward. "I didn't think even Galvatron was capable of this."

Springer looked to him. "The only thing we can do now is help the survivors and hopefully somehow rebuild this place. Come on, the others need us…"

Springer jumped into the air, transformed into his helicopter mode and headed into battle. He was soon followed by Arcee and then Beachcomber who had a new determination to make the Decepticons pay for what they had done here.

Not far away, Soundwave clenched his fists as Optimus Prime marched towards him. The Decepticon Communication's Specialist attempted to catch Optimus with a hard punch, but the Autobot Commander was ready and ducked. He then caught Soundwave with two hard punches of his own. Soundwave was sent crashing hard to the ground, but the Autobot Commander did not even turn around to assess the damage he had caused before moving onto Dirge and Ramjet.

Omega Supreme pushed the Sweeps with whom he was battling aside and moved towards the massive city mode Decepticon known as Scorponok. The mighty Autobot patiently waited for Scorponok's binary bonded Nebulon component to respond to his obvious challenge.

That component was a man known as Lord Zurack. It was years before that Zurack had ruled his homeworld of Nebulous with an iron fist. His dictatorship government known as the Hive controlled the population through fear and terror, but various uprisings, prominently organized by a Nebulon known as Galen threatened his seat of power. It was then that the Transformers came.

The Nebulon rebels were soon backed by the Autobots and the Hive made a fragile pact with the Decepticons. Both alliances took advantage of a new technology where the two would essentially become one. The three main braches of this new development were known as Headmasters, Targetmasters and Powermasters. The Nebulon component would either become the head, weapon or engine of their partner and in essence opponents would now be faced with two minds, two beings, rather than just the one.

Lord Zurack had taken this process to an entirely new level with the creation of Scorponok. He took Cybertronian technology and meshed it with that of the Hive and literally transformed their underground home-base into the massive form of Scorponok, the second largest Decepticon next to Decepticon Headquarters Trypticon. He then binary bonded to the new Transformer and became its mind and its head.

Zurack looked up high to Omega Supreme, and knew the Autobot giant would wait for him to transform so the two titans could respectfully engage in battle. Zurack waited no longer, and with a mental command issued the order for Scorponok to transform to robot form.

The familiar sound of transformation was echoed through the Symconian air, but had the amplification of a hundred times when compared to a regular Transformer. The Decepticon behemoth rose high into the afternoon sky and the sun glared bright off of his green and purple exterior. Scorponok stretched his massive lobster like hands and got the lubricants flowing once again after having been in city mode for far too long.

Zurack jumped high into the air, aided by boosters to his side, and connected with Scorponok's neck to become the robot's head. Scorponok's eyes lit red and he was now primed for combat. Even with Omega Supreme's upgrades, Scorponok was still several hundred feet taller, but that did not deter the Autobot giant in the least. Omega Supreme charged into Scorponok with his shoulder and connected hard with the immense Decepticon sending him falling to one knee. Scorponok quickly arose to his feet undamaged. He turned to Omega and was bombarded with a blast from the Autobot's powerful cannon arm.

Although the blast made the Decepticon giant take several steps back there was no sufficient damage. Omega Supreme contemplated what to do next as Scorponok slowly moved towards him.

The Decepticon monster spoke. "You are obsolete Omega. Even with this updated form of yours, you're still old and pass your time."

Scorponok raised his clenched claw high into the air and swung it hard at the large Autobot connecting with his chest. The impact left a gapping hole deep within Omega Supreme's armor, but the Autobot refused to fall. Scorponok smiled, but it was Zurack himself, in his own voice, who now spoke.

"It's useless Omega… When I came into contact with the Decepticons several years ago the first thing I did was download their entire database. I might even know more about the Transformers than you. When I came upon the details concerning the great Omega Supreme I followed the information with a close eye, and used this data as the basis for Scorponok's construction. That's right Omega, you were my model!"

Scorponok opened his massive claws and lunged forward at Omega Supreme. Omega tried to avoid Scorponok but it was too late he was within the Decepticon's grasp. Scorponok grabbed the large Autobot by his two arms and lifted him high into the air with apparent ease. He then threw Omega Supreme some three hundred feet crashing to the ravaged Symconian surface and created a mild quake that rumbled the immediate area. Omega Supreme was hurting and he did not immediately arise.

Again, Zurack spoke. "I took everything you are and updated the five million year old technology with the many Transformer and Nebulon advancements to create the ultimate fighting machine." Scorponok stepped forward and moved to the fallen Autobot warrior.

Omega Supreme finally attempted to stand, but he quickly fell back to one knee. He was now severely damaged with fluids oozing down his metal plating and exposed circuitry along his torso area. He looked up to the approaching Decepticon and the Autobot of very few words opened his mouth.

"Power great, but experience lacking…"

Scorponok stopped dead his tracks and tried to understand what the Autobot was speaking of. Zurack thought that perhaps Omega Supreme's head module was damaged. Suddenly, Omega drew his claw arm and dug it deep into the area of Scorponok's cargo bay exposing the harvested energon within.

Scorponok's expression quickly changed to one of desperation. Omega Supreme aimed his cannon arm and targeted the open area. High above on Scorponok's neck, Zurack knew it was time to leave. He transformed from the head to his robot form, activated his boosters, jumped to the ground and ran. Omega Supreme then let loose his firepower. The highly explosive energon exploded and the blast ripped through every wall and support within Scorponok's interior, until tearing open through his exterior. The giant fell to his knees, now headless, as Omega Supreme backed off.

The resulting destruction was intense and sent Omega Supreme back several steps. Dark black smoke grew a mile high into the air and encompassed the entire area. For several minutes no one could see a thing, but Omega Supreme raised his arm mounted cannon into the air, activated an air vacuum system and blew the smoke off. He spotted Zurack trying to escape off in the distance and took several steps to reach him. Zurack noticed him and looked up. There was no escape now.

Omega Supreme contemplated letting the Nebulon live, but after looking around and seeing the devastation around him, he knew he could not allow this to happen again. He raised his gigantic foot and stepped on Zurack. That threat was gone forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Nine – One Shall Stand…**

The Autobot known as Kup noticed Galvatron battling the Protectobot Commander off in the distance. He hesitated only slightly before he transformed into his old fashioned Cybertronian pickup form and moved to the scene. Kup was one the Autobots oldest and seasoned warriors, having been from one end of the galaxy to the other and essentially claiming to have "seen it all". Like the other Autobots, what the Decepticons had done to this world angered the Autobot veteran tremendously and Kup wanted nothing more than to make Galvatron pay.

Protectobot Commander Hot Spot, a Transformer who could look eye to eye with Galvatron and could easily slug it out with him, was doing just that. The two traded several strong fists before Kup returned to robot form and confronted the two. "Please Hot Spot, let me do this…" claimed the old warrior as he clenched his aged fists.

Kup's robot form was a medium grey in color, his arms and legs were rounded and his weathered face was clear proof that he was one of the older Autobots as it was covered with small dents and cracks as a result from his age. Hot Spot looked to Kup and realized he was serious about battling Galvatron. Although he had his doubts, the Protectobot Commander complied and backed off. As Galvatron watched on, a smile developed upon his face. "You really want a piece of me old timer?" he asked.

Kup stepped closer. "I've wanted a piece of you for a long time now Galvatron, but you always seem to be somewhere else. Hiding perhaps?" Kup was not smiling and a serious expression crossed his old face.

Galvatron raised his fist but before he could swing, the experienced Autobot caught him with a head-but that sent him back several steps. Not far above the two warriors were Scourge and the Sweeps and they were looking for their own Autobots with whom to do combat. Galvatron, trying to shake the dizziness from the head butt off, took notice of their proximity and looked to them to issue an order. Again, the Decepticon Commander smiled.

"Scourge, remove this Autobot from my presence. I have to conserve my energy for more worthy opponents…"

Galvatron turned away as Kup looked up and noticed the descending Decepticons. He raised his weapon and began to fire. He caught one of the Sweeps with a direct and fatal hit resulting in a small explosion, but the others continued towards him. Led by Scourge, the Sweeps unleashed their firepower and blast after blast hit hard against Kup's body, until the brave Autobot could take no more. He dropped his weapon and slowly fell to his back against the Symconian ground.

Hot Rod was in sports car mode blasting away at the Decepticon sub-group known as the Terrorcons when he caught a glimpse of what had happened. He changed direction and moved to his fallen friend and mentor. "No!" he screamed as he shifted to a higher gear passing by battling Autobots and Decepticons across the Symconian landscape at a speed he had never before attained. Hot Rod didn't stop to transform and changed to robot form to land on his feet.

He bent down beside Kup and noticed his friend was near death. If Hot Rod would have had a heart, it would have been completely crushed. "Kup…" he said as he grabbed the old Autobot's hand. Kup forced opened his eyes and looked up to Hot Rod who was kneeling over him. "Hot Rod?" he asked.

"Yes Kup, I'm here…"

Kup's voice had become even raspier than before. "Listen, lad, it's OK…" Hot Rod was shaking his head no. He did not want to believe what he knew was surely coming. "Don't speak Kup, I'll get you some help!" Hot Rod looked around. "Where is First Aid?" he asked himself quietly but could not find him. "I've lived a long time lad, more time than most of my friends… We all have to accept our fate…"

Again, Hot Rod looked around for the Autobot medic, but he could not be found amongst the fighting and confusion. Kup continued. "Listen to me. When Prime passes you the matrix, and that time will come again, you be ready for it and have no doubt that you are the chosen one. You've already proved it to all of us and never believe anything but the fact you are destined to lead the Autobots…"

Hot Rod finally took notice of First Aid but he was merged with the other Protectobots in the form of Defensor and they were battling the Predacon giant Predaking. First Aid could not come and Hot Rod knew Kup was going to die. "You've been my closest friend as long as I can remember Kup and anything I am and anything I become I owe it all to you…"

Kup smiled and his grip in Hot Rod's hand grew weak. "Now go, help Prime and the others. They need you…" The light in Kup's eyes slowly dimmed as his spark slipped away. Seconds later Kup was dead.

Hot Rod took a moment to grieve, but then realized he had a duty to perform. He had responsibility and the first thing that required his attention was Galvatron. He returned to his sports car mode and again built up speed. He could see the Decepticon Commander moving off in the distance and he made him a target. If Hot Rod had his way, Galvatron was not going to know what hit him.

Hot Rod built up even more momentum, jumped a ledge and smashed hard into Galvatron's back sending the Decepticon Commander to the ground with a tremendous force. Hot Rod quickly transformed to robot form, but Galvatron swung his arm around and threw him off of his back. Galvatron then rose to his feet.

"You're not Rodimus Prime anymore boy… There is much you can no longer do…" He tackled Hot Rod to the ground, placed a knee to his back and shoved his face to the dirt with his massive hand. "Not much of a match for me anymore, are you fool?" he asked. Before Hot Rod could respond, Galvatron was forcibly removed from his back. Someone grabbed the Decepticon Commander by his shoulders and threw him hard to the Symconian surface.

Galvatron shook the dizziness from his head and took notice of who had challenged him. He looked up to see Optimus Prime waiting for him. "Oh, you don't know how long I waited for this my old friend…" Galvatron proclaimed as he quickly returned to his feet. He pointed his cannon at Optimus but before he could get a shot off the Autobot Commander grabbed hold of the weapon, torn if from Galvatron's arm, threw it to the side and connected with two hard punches to Galvatron's head.

Galvatron fell to his back only to notice Prime standing over him. "This ends today Galvatron. It all ends. Our battles, our war and if need be, our existence. No more suffering, no more pain…"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Ten – One Shall Fall…**

The Decepticon Commander lunged at Optimus Prime, getting a tight grip on his waist and drove him to the ground. As he landed on top of the Autobot Commander, Galvatron now unleashed with his own fury of punches. Optimus shifted his weight, positioned his legs and kicked Galvatron from him. Galvatron was on his feet, but was staggering.

Optimus Prime then swung hard and caught the Decepticon Commander beneath his strong jaw with an uppercut. Galvatron fell back again and this time smashed his head against a large boulder. He glanced at Prime and could see Optimus standing above him and he once again was the recipient of several strong punches.

Galvatron's purple and grey exterior was covered in dents and fractures now. His body was weak and slightly brittle, but he was never one to quit. He regained his composure and jumped high into the Symconian air and descended with tremendous momentum onto the head of Prime with a devastating elbow. The Autobot leader tumbled several times before finally coming to rest near the edge of an orange colored river. Galvatron picked up his cylinder shaped arm mounted cannon and returned it to its locked position.

"It's time for you to depart this life again Prime. I'm afraid to tell you Optimus that I haven't forgotten about the last great battle we had…" He fired the weapon and a powerful electrical current emerged from the cannon and it connected dead centre in Prime's chest. When the resulting smoke cleared, Galvatron was surprised to see that Optimus only had minimal damage.

A confused expression crossed his face and it made Optimus Prime extremely happy. Optimus moved forward towards Galvatron. "You're not the only one who can get an upgrade Galvatron…" Optimus Prime's right fist vanished and appearing in its place was his energon powered axe. It glowed a bright orange as Prime raised it high into the air and swung it hard at Galvatron catching the Decepticon Commander on his right shoulder.

Galvatron fell to one knee and grasped the severely damaged area. His wires and frayed metal fragments now covered the immediate area. Galvatron clenched the small metallic objects within his mouth that one could only describe as teeth, jumped to his feet and pointed to Prime. "Very well Prime… You want to play old school? Well I still have that ability too." Galvatron's right hand now vanished and it was replaced with a glowing purple ball and chain. He swung the weapon and caught Optimus in the torso which ripped open his metal exterior.

Prime grasped the area with his hand, and although pain was surging through his body, he again swung his axe and caught the Decepticon Commander across his chest. Galvatron screamed in agony but managed to remain on his feet. Like Prime, Galvatron was hurting, but he was too stubborn to yield.

"I tire of this non-sense!" he yelled as he transformed to his cannon mode and took aim at the Optimus Prime. Prime had little time to react and attempted to dodge the incoming blast but it was too late. The impact sent Optimus crashing the ground, shattered the windows in his cab and melted the grill on his mid section. Galvatron took the opportunity to tap into his reserves and prepared to end the battle once and for all.

Optimus forced himself to rise and transformed to his tractor trailer mode. He revved his mighty engine and let loose. He spun dirt and rock everywhere, but he created the momentum he desired. Galvatron fired again and the blast entered Prime's cab obliterating his steering wheel, seats and continued through into his trailer. Although near critically damaged, the Autobot Commander continued forward and connected with Galvatron hard.

Galvatron was sent flying through the air, but he managed to return to his robot form in the process. It helped very little as he continued falling out of control finally ending up into a ravine colliding with the rock-side as he descended. Galvatron finally came to a rest at its bottom and was unable to move. Lying on his back, the Decepticon Commander was barely functional, but he looked up into the sky and could see Prime staring down at him from above at the ravine's edge. Optimus transformed his trailer into combat base mode and targeted its weapons on Galvatron.

Galvatron managed to mutter a few words. "You wouldn't…."

Even though his audio receivers were damaged Prime could hear him. "I have no choice Galvatron. I have to end this and you know it. Primus, forgive me…" Optimus lowered his head, turned away, and issued the mental command for his trailer weapons to open fire.

Cyclonus, in his jet mode, continued his assault on the Autobots from above, but noticed Prime was now alone, and was slowly walking away from the edge of a ravine. Where was Galvatron? He changed direction and headed for the deep crevasse to see what had happened. He flew pass Optimus Prime ignoring him, transformed to robot form and landing into the pit. Lying before him was Galvatron.

Cyclonus bent down to one knee to observe his commander. The body of Galvatron was torn, dented and ripped apart because of weapon fire. "Mighty Galvatron? Do you still function my Lord?"

The Decepticon Lieutenant was afraid to activate his sensors and check for signs of life, but he knew he had to. He soon learned what he already assumed, Galvatron was indeed dead. Cyclonus lowered his head, and although he had never before experienced a feeling like sadness, a feeling such as that now filled through his robotic brain. Maybe it was the programming Unicron had etched into his mind, but he did not care. The mighty Cyclonus, one of the Decepticons fiercest warriors, was mourning.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Eleven – The Third Party**

Cyclonus' mourning lasted for mere seconds, but to the Decepticon Second in Command, it seemed like an eternity. He rose to his feet, clenched his mighty silver fists and jumped into the air returning to his fighter mode. He left the ravine and headed for one Autobot in particular, Optimus Prime. The Autobot Commander was going to suffer for what he had done and Cyclonus envisioned tear him limb from limb.

Optimus Prime stumbled along the dusty ground and headed back for the battle. He could no longer transform, his weapons were drained and his own energon reserves were near depleted. He clenched the wound on his torso were Galvatron had caught him with his energy ball and chain. This wound hurt the most, but in reality Optimus Prime was severely damaged and was himself near shutdown. Although the battle with the Decepticon Commander had been won, Prime required immediate assistance. Nevertheless, the Autobots needed him, and he continued forward to help them in anyway he still could.

Suddenly, Cyclonus dropped from the sky and transformed to robot form and came face to face with Optimus. Prime knew what this was about and the two Transformers looked into each other's eyes. Cyclonus raised his hand and prepared to strike while Optimus forced himself to do the same. The two stopped when they were startled by the sound of a large engine sound from above.

The massive starship of the Destructicons had arrived and everyone battling below took notice. The immense craft hovered in position for several minutes until a large hatch on its starboard side slid open. From the ship emerged over one thousand Destructicon warriors, one by one, and then their commander. A disgusted look crossed Cyclonus' face as he shook his head in disbelief. "Of all the Transformers I wanted to see…" Prime was also in shock as he gazed at the Destructicon army landing all around them. Although they took battle stances none initiated a fight, at least not yet.

Starscream, in all of his arrogance, stayed in the sky for all to see and finally opened his mouth to speak. Looking down at the surprised Transformers only added to Starscream's arrogance and he wanted to savor the moment for as long as could. "Well, my friends, we meet again." For so long he had waited for that moment. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Starscream was in control now, and he knew it. A smirk crossed his face. "Before I decimate all of you, hand Galvatron over to me and I may make the dying process less painful…" The Destructicon Commander looked out across the landscape at the Autobots and Decepticons but could not find the Decepticon Commander. He did however notice Cyclonus watching him from below. "Where is he Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus looked directly to Starscream and in a voice near absent of emotion claimed, "Galvatron is dead…"

Starscream's eyes opened wide with the news and his jaw dropped several inches. His face quickly changed from a look of surprise to a look of anger. "Dead?" he asked.

Scourge, who was surprised by the revelation himself, moved to stand alongside Cyclonus. He too knew that the odds were against them, and if they could turn Starscream against the Autobots, they may just get out of there yet. "Yes Starscream he's dead…"

Starscream clenched his fists in anger. Everything was proceeding so well, and now this? Finally, he let loose his ire. "Galvatron was mine to kill! For as long as I can remember I knew it was my destiny to lead the Decepticons. To lead all of you! Galvatron robbed me of that and then he stole my life. He was going to pay!"

Cyclonus quickly realized he could make some good of the situation. "Tell it to Optimus Prime Starscream. It was he who robbed you of your revenge, not us…" Cyclonus turned away from Starscream and Scourge closely followed. He knew he had set new events into motion.

"Optimus Prime? Yes, Prime…." Starscream was quickly regaining his composure. "Prime was to be victim number two. Well Optimus, you just moved up in the rankings…"

Battle damaged Optimus Prime stepped closer to the Destructicon commander but he said nothing. Starscream looked into his eyes, and as always, no fear was to be found. Even though death surely faced him, Optimus Prime was ready. "Do your best Starscream…" he said as he picked up a blaster that was lying on the ground that someone had abandoned.

Starscream smiled. "Very-well Prime…" He raised his voice so all who were watching could hear him. "Autobots, Decepticons, witness the supreme power of my Destructicons. Created from powers of Unicron himself they will attack without mercy. They will not stop until all are dead…" Suddenly Starscream was hit with a blast originating from the surface that sent him from the air violently crashing to the ground. Prime lowered his weapon as smoke drifted from its firing chamber. "Stop talking Starscream. I've heard enough of you to last me another lifetime."

Starscream, damaged from the shot to his chest, looked to his Destructicon army. "Attack! Leave no one alive!" Optimus looked to the Autobots and they had their weapons drawn and were prepared to do battle once again. The Destructicons then advanced. Some transformed into their weapon modes, which slightly resembled the alternate form of Galvatron, and began blasting at anything that moved, while others simply marched through the Autobot and Decepticon warriors slicing open their armor with razor sharp blades mounted to each of their arms.

The Destructicon known as Vendetta quickly made his way to the frontline. He was some five feet taller than the others, had arms and legs almost twice the size of the others and had a slightly lighter colored grey exterior. It was war he craved and the feeling of tearing circuitry from Transformer bodies pleased him like no other pleasure. Autobots Wheelie and Tailgate, who were in his path, met him head on. The two small but valiant warriors fired at him at point blank range but the blasts did nothing.

Wheelie transformed into his car mode and attempted to speed away but Vendetta had his hand cocked and drove his massive fist down through the metal body of the Autobot. The small but brave warrior died instantly. Tailgate, after watching what had occurred, unleashed a series of furious punches to the mid-section of Vendetta that sent the mighty Destructicon back several steps. Vendetta quickly rebounded, picked the small Transformer up by his neck and used his other massive hand to crush Tailgate's head within it.

The Destructicons advanced forward until they heard the loud noise of a truck engine approaching from ahead. The Autobots moved aside as the large white colored rig connected with many of the Destructicon warriors. Several were critically injured from the initial impact, but Ultra Magnus was far from done. He turned around and went for another run and this time he took out several more. He then transformed to his robot form to come face to face with Vendetta.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he screamed at the large Destructicon warrior. Before Vendetta could respond, Magnus immediately launched several hard punches to the Destructicon that sent him tumbling back against the ground. Looking up from his position on the ground, a smile developed on Vendetta' face. "Finally I find someone among you who can give me a challenge." Vendetta slowly rose to his feet and transformed into his cannon mode. A powerful burst of energy emerged from the barrel of the weapon and connected with Ultra Magnus before he could move out of way. The blast completely tore the right arm from his body.

Several Destructicons watching nearby moved closer to join in the action, but Vendetta quickly returned to robot form and pushed them away. "No! This is my fight!" The giant Destructicon punched the fallen Autobot several times before rising to his feet to stand over him. "Now it ends…" Vendetta raised his arm mounted blade and prepared to decapitate Ultra Magnus, but before he could swing, the resilient Autobot kicked the feet out from underneath him and sent the giant Destructicon to the ground. Now Ultra Magnus rose to his feet and pointed his rifle at Vendetta.

In jet form Starscream approached from above. Even with an army of over a thousand Transformer warriors at his command, Starscream believed Optimus Prime still showed him no respect. Well if he had to earn it, then so be it. "Do you think that this is a joke Prime?" he asked himself. "Do you think I am here to amuse you? Well, I hope you find this amusing!"

Starscream descended from the clouds and set his sights on the injured Ultra Magnus as he stood over Vendetta. He then fired with every weapon he had available. The blast tore through Ultra Magnus' body sending fragments of metal across the landscape. Smoke poured from Ultra Magnus' wounds as he fell to his back. As he turned away, Starscream could see something off in the distance. Deep within a ravine, he discovered the remains of Galvatron.

Optimus Prime battled two Destructicons nearby when he saw his old friend crash to the ground. He let loose with his rifle and caught the two warriors directly between their eyes immediately killing him so he could move to the scene of his fallen friend. When he came upon Ultra Magnus he knew that he was already too late. Ultra Magnus was dead. Prime bowed his head and told his friend goodbye and if the Autobot leader could cry he would have. More pain had found its way into his increasingly grieving spark.

Optimus Prime rose and awaiting him was Vendetta who towered over the Autobot Commander almost a dozen feet. Prime clenched his fists and was ready but the Destructicon turned away and began to leave. When he was a few steps away he swung his head around to Optimus. "It was no way for him to die. Starscream had no right to interfere. He deserved a much more honorable death…" The Destructicon warrior said no more and headed back into the thick of the battle only feet away.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter Twelve – Retreat**

Scourge's exterior was severely damaged from both Autobot and Destructicon weapon's fire as he approached Cyclonus who watched the battle from atop a nearby hill only several hundred feet from the conflict. Scourge was in tremendous pain and Cyclonus could tell.

"The battle does not go well Cyclonus… There are just too many of them. We cannot win this, especially after already fighting with the Autobots." Scourge was clenching his right arm with his left hand to stop coolant from escaping. Cyclonus turned back to the fighting to witness the Terrorcon giant Abominus falling to the ground after being bombarded with Destructicon firepower. The Decepticon gestalt died shortly after.

Cyclonus' eyes turned from the dead body of Abominus back to Scourge. "Signal a retreat. Let the Autobots deal with Starscream..." Scourge looked into the sky and a red beam of light shot out from the weapon he had mounted on the top of his head. The overwhelmed Decepticons who still valiantly battled nearby immediately took notice.

Optimus Prime turned away from the dead body of Ultra Magnus to face the approaching Hot Rod. Much of the young Autobot's exterior was covered in black from the smoke and fire emanating from the wreckage and debris all around them. "The Decepticons are leaving Optimus…" Then Hot Rod noticed Ultra Magnus and his eyes dropped to the ground. "Oh no, not Ultra Magnus too…"

Optimus Prime grabbed hold of the much larger dead Autobot and hoisted him up and onto his shoulder. There would be no way he would leave him here. He then looked out over the landscape, across the many dead Transformers, and noticed that the Decepticons were in fact leaving. He knew that if the Autobots did not follow the Decepticons lead, the situation would only get worse. The Autobots could not fight Starscream's forces alone. He then looked to Hybion who had taken cover behind the fallen remains of Autobot Tailgate. He knew the Autobots needed to withdraw, but how could he leave Hybion's world like this?

"You must come with us Hybion… There is nothing left for you here." claimed Prime.

Hybion crawled away from the dead Autobot's body and stood before Optimus. The small Symconian was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were frayed and torn. "I know you have to save your own people Optimus… I know you cannot let your friends die like mine have died. I understand what you have to do, but this is my world, and I will not leave it…"

Optimus Prime reluctantly nodded his head in recognition of Hybion's words. "We will be back my friend, I promise you…" With that, Prime turned to Hot Rod and motioned for him to signal the retreat.

The mighty Omega Supreme brushed aside the several Destructicon warriors he was battling and transformed to rocket mode. The Autobots arrived to his location from all points across the landscape and quickly boarded him. Optimus Prime took one last look at the scorched surface of the planet. "Come on Optimus, we have to go…" claimed Hot Rod who was still at his side.

"Everywhere we go Hot Rod, we leave destruction in our path. When will it ever end? When will we finally leave the innocent alone?" Optimus turned to watch Hybion running off into the chaos before moving to the waiting Omega Supreme. Hot Rod took one last look of his own and remembered the burden he had endured during his short tenure as Prime and he knew exactly what Prime was thinking.

The Decepticon triple-changer known as Astrotrain transformed from his robot form to train mode and collided with several Destructicons crushing them beneath his heavy frame. He approached Cyclonus and Scourge and transformed yet again, this time to his shuttle configuration. The damaged Decepticons who could not transform into space capable vehicles boarded his large cargo bay.

Optimus Prime helped the last of his Autobot warriors into Omega Supreme before closing the giant hatch. Destructicon warriors continued to fire at Omega's exterior but the mighty Autobot lifted off the ground anyway. Prime looked out a window at the Destructicon warriors now fading away as the Autobot rocket rose into the clouds. The surface of the once beautiful world was now a smoldering ruin and Optimus Prime realized that he just abandoned what was left of that planet to Starscream and his new army. It was something he never imagined he would do and he was disgusted by the realization that Hybion and his people faced extinction.

Starscream watched closely as Omega Supreme and Astrotrain ascended into the Symconian air. Aside from the fact that Galvatron had been defeated and killed before his arrival his plans were now set into motion and there was nothing to stop him. His Lieutenant, the Destructicon known as Metalcrusher had stepped to his side. "Should we follow them?"

Starscream's gaze left the sky as he turned to his trusted warrior. "Let them go, at least for now. Let them spread their fear back to Cybertron and Charr and then we will deliver a final blow to eliminate them all…"

Metalcrusher nodded his head signaling that he understood. "Should we set up base here my Lord?" he asked.

Starscream took a glance across the landscape and the utter destruction that surrounded him. "Is there anything left of any value?"

"Negative. The Decepticons have killed most of the population and have drained nearly seventy-five percent of the planet's resources. There is little value in remaining on this world…"

Starscream began to walk away, but turned to Metalcrusher once again. "Very well. Signal the others back to the starship and prepare for departure…"

"Where are we going my Lord, Cybertron or Charr?"

Starscream was quick to respond. "Neither. Order the helm to set a course for planet Earth!" Starscream began to walk again until something else suddenly came to his mind. He pointed his finger to the retrieved body of Galvatron that rested on the ground only several feet away. "And Metalcrusher, make sure you get that back to the ship…" Starscream jumped into the air, transformed to jet mode and ascended towards the immense Destructicon warship hovering in the sky above.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 13 – Wounded**

Omega Supreme pushed away from the Symcon atmosphere and into the darkness of space before him. Inside his immense interior, Optimus Prime walked onto the bridge and took his seat at the command chair. Although his body was battered, it was the mental state of the Autobot Commander that was hurting the most. Looking at the bridge crew, Prime could barely keep his train of thought. Too much had happened today. Too many had died, and he knew this was only the beginning. Starscream was coming.

He looked over to where Hot Rod should be but the young Autobot was nowhere to be found. Optimus knew he was safe and on board, but something was still not right. Hot Rod should be here. Prime ignored it, at least for now, and turned to Beachcomber who was at the helm.

"Beachcomber, set a course for Cybertron…"

Beachcomber quickly swung around in his seat. "Cybertron Prime? What about Earth?"

The others in the room took notice of the questioning of the order, but none were about to speak up or interfere. It was known among them that Beachcomber had accepted Earth as his true home and it did not surprise them that Beachcomber wished to be there. Although he was created and had lived on Cybertron for many years, it was when he went to Earth that he realized he had found his place. He had become a geologist, the first for any Autobot, and Optimus had used Beachcomber's love for the Earth as the reason for appointing him to that position. The Autobot Commander believed it could only be an advantage to know more of the Earth.

Optimus was at first hesitant to speak, but he knew he had to devise a plan or the Autobots would surely fall. The first step in that plan was getting back to Cybertron. "Earth is going to have to fend for itself Beachcomber. I don't like it any more than you do and even though this is a desperate time we cannot yet make desperate decisions. If we are going to fight Starscream we need to do it from Cybertron… Hopefully Starscream will ignore the Earth and come for us…"

Optimus Prime rose from his seat and moved to the bridge's exit. All eyes in the room were on him but he did not look back. They could not believe they might have to sacrifice the Earth. Prime himself did not want to believe it. He was ashamed of the decision but he knew in his spark it had to be done. The fate of the galaxy itself may be resting on his shoulders.

The planet the Decepticons now called home was a desolate place known as Charr. Once inhabited by an intelligent species, Charr was ravaged by nuclear war that eventually saw the extinction of its indigenous life. It was after the last Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons that the latter took this world as their new planet. With little power and few options Charr was an obvious choice. Even after Galvatron's return and the Decepticon re-emergence, Charr was kept as their primary base of operations even though it offered no energon or power sources of its own.

It was Shockwave that Galvatron placed in command of Charr during his absence. Shockwave was among the most powerful Transformers, purple in color with a blaster as his left arm. It was Shockwave's face however that was his most terrifying characteristic. He had no mouth, no nose and no chin, just one bright yellow colored eye directly in its center. You could read no emotion from him because there were was none to see, not that there would be any to see even if he did have normal facial features. Shockwave's complex brain was based around one primary method of reasoning. That reasoning was nearly void of emotion or feeling because in his mind his very existence and every decision he was to ever make were based around the notion of logic.

Shockwave had always been loyal to Galvatron's former identity Megatron without question. When Megatron departed Cybertron four million years ago, it was Shockwave that was placed in command of their conquered home world and he maintained that control for all of that time. When Unicron transformed the battered body of Megatron into Galvatron however, Shockwave's trust in their commander had waned. Gone was the calm and collected Megatron and what now led the Decepticon army was not much more than a crazed and insane lunatic, at least in Shockwave's mind. Logic dictated that it was not Shockwave's place to question Galvatron. He accepted that Galvatron was the Decepticon Commander regardless of his state of mind.

Nevertheless, history had proven that Shockwave was an excellent and capable leader, and even Galvatron knew that no one better, other than perhaps himself or maybe Cyclonus, should be left in command of their base of operations while the Decepticon army crossed the cosmos conquering world after world. Shockwave quickened his already fast pace through the main corridor of the Decepticon city known as Trypticon. Trypticon was the Decepticons' largest warrior bar none. In city mode he stretched out over a mile across the surface of Charr and could house hundreds of Decepticons while in mobile platform mode he could move across almost any planet landscape like an army of thousands creating destruction and devastation along his path. It was his dinosaur mode however that produced the most terror. His only equal in that form would be the Autobot City known as Metroplex.

Shockwave entered the command center of Trypticon and approached the Decepticon known as Rumble who was busy at the science station. Rumble was a blue colored, slightly larger than an average human sized Transformer who could transform into one of Soundwave's cassettes. He had a smart mouth and bad attitude and even though he was among the smallest Decepticons, Rumble could hold his own and take care of himself quite fine in battle. He also had a unique feature where his arms could be converted into pile driver devices which he could then use to smash against a planet's surface creating massive earthquakes and severe ruptures.

Shockwave spoke. "Has there been any word from Symcon?" Shockwave's monotone voice rarely changed and those times that it did were usually in times of great anger.

Rumble's fingers moved fast across his controls as he attempted to finish what he was doing. "None yet Shockwave, it's been nearly three days…"

Shockwave turned from him and began to pace about the room. "This is totally unlike Cyclonus. He reports in every six astro cycles. Something has happened."

Rumble's head swung around. "Yeah, but what do we do? Send someone after them?" Shockwave continued his pace. "Negative… If our forces are in combat or if they have been defeated our positions here on Charr are in danger. We need to fortify our defenses and prepare for battle. Order Trypticon to transform to battle station mode and…"

Suddenly a loud and blaring alarm filled the command room. The two knew what it was. Charr's outer satellites were detecting an incoming vessel.

"Get me a visual now Rumble!" This was one of those times when Shockwave's voice left that monotone state.

Rumble quickly activated the video feed on the planetary satellites to bring an image to the command room's large monitor. Appearing on the screen was a battle damaged Astrotrain barely managing to maintain flight. For a moment, prior to the image now being transmitted across the screen, Shockwave was expecting to see an Autobot armada, or at least one following his fellow Decepticons home. If he had lungs he would have breathed a sigh of relief.

"Open the bay doors." Shockwave moved from Rumble and exited the room to move to the landing bay.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 14 - The Next Target**

Optimus walked into the large cargo hold of Omega Supreme where his soldiers were resting. The Autobot Commander looked to them and could immediately sense that the mood of the room was very bleak. He was not surprised, and Prime was already beginning to feel like he had failed them. Some were clutching their damaged body parts while others sat quietly depressed over what had happened. It was like the battle for Autobot City all over again. They were beaten and many had fallen. Prime walked pass Scattershot who was repairing his torn open arm, Inferno who said nothing as he stared at the floor and Bumblebee, like nearly always, who offered a smile and a greeting. He still however, could not see Hot Rod.

"Have you seen Hot Rod Bumblebee?" he asked. Bumblebee's smile quickly vanished. "Yeah, he's in the repair bay with…" The small yellow colored Autobot need not finish his sentence for Prime knew exactly what he meant.

Hot Rod knew Optimus was behind him as he gazed down at the remains of his two dead friends. They had been placed onto beds in a dim-lit corner of the large room. Hot Rod lowered his head in shame. How could he have let this happen? Why was he still here and they were gone? "I just don't get it Prime…"

Optimus stepped forward to stand alongside his second in command. "What's that Hot Rod?"

"It wasn't even a day ago that we were on Earth having thought we had won this dam war, and now here I am looking over the dead bodies of two of my closest friends. Two friends who saved my life more times than I can remember... Things just don't make sense."

Optimus then spoke. "It never does make sense. None of it does. It seems that we have one purpose in this universe and that is to fight. Peace doesn't seem to be something we can achieve. We've been teased with it, we seem to acquire it for a short time and then have it stripped away like we didn't deserve it."

Hot Rod raised his head and looked to his commander. This did not sound like Optimus Prime speaking. Hot Rod was used to inspirational speeches and words of hope, but this is perhaps the bleakest thing he ever heard coming from Prime. The Autobot Commander then continued.

"I should have realized Galvatron and the Decepticons were not beaten. I thought they could be ignored. As long as they didn't threaten Cybertron or Earth everything was OK. Maybe I was tired of the fighting as well and thought as long as they were elsewhere it wasn't our problem anymore. Now look at where it got us. More dead Autobots, a dead planet and Starscream with a new army that threatens us all. I should have pushed harder. We should have followed the Decepticons and should have learned about Starscream's plans. I've grown soft and old..."

Hot Rod's self pity was gone now. He felt bad for Prime and the burden on his shoulders. He knew it only all to well. He had been there himself, but lucky for Hot Rod, he was able to pass the burden away. Pass it back to Optimus. Hot Rod thought Prime could always handle it, and it seemed he always did, but now Hot Rod could see the stress and responsibilities were beginning to eat away at Prime's mind.

"It wasn't your fault Prime. We all thought it was done and over. I think that just so much has happened in the last twenty four hours we're finding it hard to handle and accept."

Prime knew that Hot Rod was right and there was little use in feeling sorry for themselves. The Autobots needed them, the galaxy needed them and nothing was getting done standing there and looking at the remains of their two dead friends. It was not time to give up. It was time to stand up and fight. If fighting was their true purpose in the universe, then that is what they would do.

"Come on Hot Rod, I need you on the bridge. There is much to do…"

On planet Earth, the Commander of the G.I.Joe forces, a middle-aged American man, known as General Hawk walked into the Earth Defense Command war room where he was faced with a dozen of the world's top military leaders. The men and women shouted out various questions and demands as he walked pass them to gaze out of the room's large window at its far side. The General ignored them and gazed down at the fifteen warships loading supplies, fueling and powering their weapons on the landing pad several hundred feet below them. This Destructicons were coming.

Optimus Prime informed Earth about Starscream's potential arrival and also informed them, that aside from the Aerialbots and Metroplex, the Autobots would not be there. Now humanity was going to have to go toe to toe with a Transformer army and Hawk was not anticipating a favorable outcome. After several minutes of thought the G.I Joe commander turned to the EDC military leaders to plan their attack.

The badly beaten Decepticon army disembarked Astrotrain. Some limped, others nearly crawled and some were unable to move at all. Cyclonus soon emerged from the departing crowd to stand before the waiting Shockwave. "Get some medic-bots down here right away. We have many injured…" Cyclonus refused to stop and talk with Shockwave and continued pass him into the large hanger bay.

Shockwave utterly despised his current rank within the Decepticon forces. Galvatron may have placed him in command of what was left of their Charr based forces, but it was far cry from the position he once held. He had commanded Cybertron itself and now he was reduced to ordering medic-bots. Things had to change.

"What has happened?" asked Shockwave demanding an answer.

Scourge who followed Cyclonus spoke for his commander. "First the Autobots and then Starscream with some new powerful army…"

Shockwave looked through the numerous Decepticons. "Where is Galvatron?" he asked.

Scourge turned away from Shockwave to move along but offered his reply. "Galvatron is dead…"

It was then that Shockwave noticed Soundwave disembarking Astrotrain. Like Shockwave, Soundwave's position within the Decepticon army had been greatly altered by the ascension of Galvatron's two Lieutenants. Shockwave knew that now was their time to take back control. "Soundwave, we need to speak…"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 15 – The Next Step**

The EDC warships left Earth orbit and headed into the vastness of space. A hybrid of human and Transformer technology, the vessels were some seven hundred feet in length, comprised of fifteen decks and powered by a rare form of energy known as nucleon that had been discovered by Autobot scientist Perceptor some years earlier. They quickly passed the moon and headed for the now approaching Destructicon warship that was detected by long range satellites only hours before. Everyone's worst fear had come true. Starscream was coming to Earth.

Patiently watching from the EDC control tower on Earth, General Hawk and the EDC commanders could only guess as to what would happen next. The massive Destructicon battleship soon appeared on screen and the human warships opened up with their powerful array of weapons. The Destructicon vessel did not slow as blast after blast bounced off of its shields. Again, the human ships fired and again the Destructicon shields protected the vessel within them.

General Hawk watched in horror as the Destructicon warship went on the offensive. The Destructicon cutting beams sliced through the human ships like a hot knife through butter. Within two minutes the Earth fleet was reduced to space debris. Hawk turned away from the monitor to face the other EDC leaders to decide what they would do next, what they could do next.

Soundwave entered Trypticon's nearly silent command center where Shockwave awaited him. Shockwave wasted no time informing Soundwave of his intentions. "I am going to assume command of the Decepticons, Soundwave, and I want you to be my second in command." Soundwave quickly processed the remark within his complex brain. Although Soundwave would never acknowledge his aspirations for leadership, they were there and Shockwave knew it. Soundwave had earned respect from all the Decepticons for not only his abilities in battle, but his straight forward attitude, his honesty and his loyalty. These were characteristics that were truly rare in any Decepticon. With Soundwave at his side, Shockwave's domination of the Decepticon leadership may be solidified.

"What about Cyclonus and Scourge?" asked Soundwave.

Shockwave folded his arms. "They are of a failed regime… A reminder of what went wrong. It is time for a change. It is our time Soundwave. Time for us to rebuild and return the Decepticon army to its former glory. I need you to stand with me."

Soundwave contemplated the possibility and quickly came to the realization that if he was to ever move up in the Decepticon ranks, this was the time. This was the perfect opportunity and it was not long for Soundwave to make his decision.

"A change of regime is favorable. You have my support and assistance…"

Sitting quietly in his command chair on the bridge of Omega Supreme, Optimus Prime contemplated what to do next. He had plenty of time to think; the journey back to Cybertron was long. Finally, he looked to Hot Rod. "Get me Sideswipe …"

Just over a minute later, Sideswipe's face appeared across the main view screen. "I know Hot Rod has told you what is going on, but I need for you to know how dire the situation is Sideswipe. I want all non essential Autobots and Cybertronians gone from the planet. The coming war may tear Cybertron apart itself. Fortify all positions and power up all interplanetary weapons. This is going to be all or nothing…"

Sideswipe appeared almost overwhelmed by the orders, but he was ready to act. As the Autobot Cybertronian Commander, it was his duty to protect their homeworld at all costs. "I understand Optimus. By the time you get here, I promise you that everything will be ready…" The screen went black and Optimus Prime sat back in his seat to ponder his next move. It only took several more seconds before he realized he had one more communication to make.

Led by their leader Silverbolt, the Aerialbots dropped from the high clouds and into the beautiful blue skies above the American state of Nevada. "What's the plan boss?" asked Slingshot as he moved closer to Silverbolt. "Our allies should be arriving just about now…" he replied. The other Aerialbots were slightly confused but before they could question Silverbolt about what he meant, several hundred human jets swung in from behind. The EDC logo was painted across their metal plating exteriors. Again Silverbolt spoke. "We have to lure the Destructicons to Area Delta. It is there that we will make our stand…"

"Do you think the humans are up for it?" asked Air Raid.

A human's voice came across the radio. "I think we can handle ourselves OK…"

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Slingshot.

"Yeah, it's me alright. Marissa Fairborne…"

The immense squadron of human and Autobot jets moved forward towards the landing point of the mighty Destructicon army. They were filled with doubts, both the humans and the Autobots. General Hawk and Silverbolt had only hours earlier worked together to devise, what they believed, their best plan of attack, and the combined human and Autobot forces were ready to put that strategy into motion. They all realized that this was do or die. There was no question that the fate of the Earth itself rested in the balance.

Now fully repaired, Cyclonus and Scourge entered Trypticon's main hanger bay where the Decepticon army awaited them. Confused expressions crossed their faces as they wondered what was going on. What was this gathering and what was it all about? Why had Shockwave asked them here? Although they were unaware as to what was happening, Cyclonus was getting a bad feeling, and was not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

The two Decepticons moved through the gathered Decepticon crowd and could see Shockwave, with Soundwave close at his side, waiting for them in the center of the room. Cyclonus folded his arms and looked to Shockwave. "What is going on Shockwave?"

Shockwave was ready to begin. "As you are well aware, the last six point five years under Galvatron's rule have not produced the most desired results. As a matter of fact, Galvatron's regime, of which you were apart of, ultimately was a failure. The time has arrived for a change in the Decepticon leadership and you and Scourge cannot be among it."

A smile crossed Scourge's face. "And I suppose you are nominating yourself as the new commander, aye Shockwave."

"I am in fact doing just that. I am the most logical candidate for the position."

The other Decepticons watched on very closely awaiting a response by Cyclonus. It was approximately one minute later before he finally decided to speak and looked out and into the crowd. "As you all know, we are very vulnerable right now. With Galvatron gone we are in disarray…"

The foul and smart mouthed Combaticon known as Swindle stepped out from the crowd to speak. "You might be lost or in disarray Cyclonus, but I know I'm not, and I know I'm not the only who feels like this…"

Scourge looked to Swindle. "Why are you trying to say Swindle?"

A smirk crossed the small Combaticon's face. "You know exactly what I'm trying to say Scourge… We're better with Galvatron gone. That maniac was more a threat to us than the Autobots and Starscream combined… He should have been removed from power years ago, and if I had the power and ability I would have done it myself." Swindle pointed a finger at both Scourge and Cyclonus. "You cannot defend him anymore. He's dead and good riddance…"

Even though he knew the Decepticons were winning his argument for him, Shockwave stood face to face with Cyclonus. "My logic dictates that you could have been a great leader Cyclonus, but because of your programming you were bound to loyalty to Galvatron even with his insanity. We are at a critical and fragile point in the history of the Decepticons. The threat the Destructicons pose is the greatest we have faced since Unicron himself. We need strong leadership now, and logical dictates that that leadership should come from me."

The other Decepticons watched on and anticipated a battle between the two, like had been the determining factor within their hierarchy for years. Although he was expecting the same thing, Shockwave was surprised when Cyclonus offered no resistance. "You are correct Shockwave. We have failed, and you are the most qualified Decepticon to lead us now. Scourge, the Sweeps and I will follow you without question."

Even Scourge was surprised by the announcement as one could tell by his confused expression. He was ready to do battle with all of the Decepticons if necessary, but after contemplating the situation he knew Cyclonus did the best thing. They needed to step down for the sake of all Decepticons. Cyclonus turned and walked away from Shockwave and Scourge followed. Shockwave had achieved his victory. He was the Decepticon commander now and it was he who had to find a way to combat the Destructicons.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 16 – Decisions and Theories**

Optimus Prime arose from his command chair to face the human form now appearing on the bridge screen in front of him. "Hello Spike, I wish this communication was under better circumstances."

Optimus Prime looked upon the long time human friend to the Autobots and noticed he had aged quite a bit since he had seen him last. His hair had grayed and he had a few more wrinkles beneath his eyes, but it was still unmistakably Spike. "Anytime I get to speak with you Prime is a pleasure, under good or bad circumstances. I assume you are calling me for our help. I can get the others and Fortress Maximus prepped and…"

Prime cut him off before he could finish. "No Spike. I need you and your group to protect Nebulous. You are that world's only hope."

Spike was not ready to give up just yet. "But Prime, with Fortress Maximus, we can give them a battle unlike anything they've seen before. You know that!"

"I need you there Spike. As much as we could use you on Cybertron I have to take all of the variables into consideration. You need to ensure Nebulous' survival."

Spike hated the thought of avoiding the upcoming battle. He knew there was only a slim chance that Starscream would target Nebulous, but nonetheless the possibility existed. "OK Prime, we'll stay here, but get a shot in on Starscream for me will ya?"

"You can count on that Spike. Prime out…"

The EDC jets and the Aerialbots quickly came upon the Destructicon landing site and awaiting them was the over one thousand numbered enemy army. Marissa Fairborne looked on in amazement. She had never seen so many Transformers before and all she could think of, for a lack of a better term, was that this was going to be interesting. As adrenaline seemingly pumped threw her body, she threw her controls forward with one hand and grabbed the weapons controls with the other. It was time to go to work.

Cyclonus paced around the command center patiently awaiting the arrival of the newly crowned Decepticon Commander Shockwave. Scourge had his arms folded and was leaning back against a control station nearby. Neither was very happy with the ascension of Shockwave to leader, but there was little they could do. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, their stature within the Decepticon ranks had fallen with the defeat and death of Galvatron. They were part of a failed regime and for the benefit and the future of the Decepticon Empire a new direction needed to be taken. Finally Shockwave entered the room. He did not at first acknowledge the two, and moved to a control station at the center of the room.

"After careful study I have theory as to where Starscream's warriors originated and where they draw their power from…"

Cyclonus and Scourge suddenly became alert and moved to stand alongside Shockwave. "What do you mean?" asked Scourge.

Shockwave activated a large monitor on the wall in front of them. "I knew that only a source of great power could have given Starscream this army in such a short amount of time. There is only one being I am aware of who can complete such a feat…"

Cyclonus knew who Shockwave was speaking of even before the image of what remained of the creature appeared across the screen. "Unicron…"

Shockwave was quick to respond. "Yes Unicron… He is alive. Although barely functioning, the monster still possesses extreme amounts of power and it is he who is feeding Starscream's army whether consciously or not."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Scourge almost not wanting to know.

"I believe that with Unicron's destruction Starscream's warriors will lose their power. They will die or simply cease to exist. They cannot function without him. Unfortunately…"

Cyclonus cut him off. "Unfortunately, having been created by Unicron, we may also die. Scourge, the Sweeps and I…"

"That is the dilemma, and that is why I called you here…"

Cyclonus and Scourge looked to one another unsure of what to say. Ultimately the decision was Cyclonus'. Shockwave would at least allow him that amount of power and dignity. Scourge and the Sweeps were still his to command. It was a loyalty bred into their programming by Unicron himself and whether it meant their deaths or not, Scourge and the Sweeps would obey. It did not take long before Cyclonus turned to Shockwave. "Starscream must be stopped no matter the cost… Do what must be done…"

Shockwave turned from the two and moved to the exit. Before he left the room however, Scourge asked a question. "Unicron's power is still strong. How do you plan on destroying him?"

Shockwave's head turned only slightly. "I have devised a strategy…"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 17 - Home**

Omega Supreme entered Cybertron orbit, passing by several hovering weapon platforms until finally arriving to the Autobot capitol of Iacon where he set down upon the surface. His large hanger door dropped to the metal ground creating a loud thud. Optimus Prime then led his beaten and damaged Autobot warriors off of the Transformer giant. As he walked down the ramp, the Autobots following him could tell Optimus Prime was all business now.

Waiting for them was Sideswipe who stepped forward to greet the Autobot Commander. "Welcome home Optimus…" Prime continued pass him realizing there was no time for formalities. "Have you done what I asked Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe, the Cybertron Commander, was a bright red in color and his alternate form was that of an Earth automobile, a Lamborghini, a transformation he adopted upon his reawakening in 1984. The once rash and impulsive Autobot had grown into a mature leader over the past several years and Optimus Prime had ultimately placed him in command of Cybertron as a result of that evolution.

But now, Sideswipe was very nervous. He had never seen Prime like this before. "Yes Prime. The main gun has been positioned, planetary defenses put to condition red and I have begun…" Sideswipe hesitated only momentarily. "All non essential Cybertronians have begun abandoning the planet." Hot Rod had joined the two and added himself into the conversation. "Do you really think it is necessary to evacuate everyone?"

Prime lowered his head not able to look into his second in command's eyes. "I do. I really don't think there is going to much left of this planet by the time this war is over." Optimus then walked away from the two in the direction of the command tower. Sideswipe and Hot Rod were speechless.

Quickly approaching Prime from the tower in vehicle mode was the Autobot known as Cliffjumper. Like Sideswipe, Cliffjumper was one of the original Autobots who crash landed on Earth with Optimus Prime some four million years earlier. The small in physical stature Autobot, who was a deep red colored Transformer and whose alternate mode was that of a compact car, was a close friend of Prime and one of bravest, although somewhat short fused Autobots, among the ranks.

Cliffjumper transformed to robot form to stand before the Autobot Commander. Optimus Prime could immediately tell something was wrong. "What is it Cliffjumper?"

"We just got word from Earth… Starscream is there and has begun an invasion…" Again, Prime lowered his head in disappointment and shame. He had miscalculated. He was so sure that Starscream would leave Earth be, but he was wrong, and his mistake may have doomed the very planet he had fought so long to protect.

Cliffjumper patiently awaited a response. "What do we do Prime?" For several more seconds Prime contemplated the situation. "Continue with the preparations. Earth will have to fend for itself. I cannot split our forces now. The fate of the galaxy is at stake here. As much as I cherish the Earth, there is nothing we can do for them right now…" Cliffjumper did not know what to say as Optimus Prime moved away from him. One thing was for sure, Prime was more of a military general now than that of father figure which the Autobots were more accustomed to. Earth might have to fall to save the universe. Prime did not like it and the thought of it actually disgusted him, but he knew his responsibility and he could not foolhardily go to Earth and more than likely ensure their own destruction.

A squadron of human jets swung around for another pass with Marissa Fairborne in the lead. She jammed her acceleration controls ahead to gain speed. Her powerful aircraft targeted several of Starscream's Destructicon warriors and she let loose a barrage of laser guided missiles. Before they could react, the Destructicons were obliterated. Starscream looked up and into the air. A smile crossed his face.

"So the humans have finally managed to learn how to fight. Excellent. Perhaps, this will be a challenge of some sorts after all." The Destructicon Commander jumped into the air and transformed to jet mode. "Squash the humans…"

The Aerialbots and their human counterparts continued their assault, but no matter how many Destructicons fell, there were always ten more to take their place. Metalcrusher used his highly advanced targeting system to shoot human planes from the air as if they were standing still. Vendetta fired his shoulder mounted lasers and brought Air Raid and Sling Shot down hard to the ground. Starscream then moved in behind Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt. The Destructicon Commander was much faster than the Aerialbot, but Silverbolt managed to dodge all of his blasts nonetheless. Finally however, Starscream got a lock, but before he could fire, he was hit hard from behind. Marissa Fairborne, the human, had come to save the day.

As Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, Sideswipe and Perceptor prepared their plan of attack, Arcee entered the main control room of Iacon Tower. Prime looked up from a graphical representation of Cybertron to notice her. "Yes Arcee what is it?" The female Autobot stood before the Autobot Commander. "Prime, we need to form an alliance with the Decepticons. If we are to ensure victory we need them."

Prime sighed, but he knew that she was right. The others in the room took notice and could not help but listen in. "You're right Arcee, but after our recent battle I fear that may be impossible."

Arcee was determined. "I think they can be reasoned with Optimus, especially with Galvatron gone. I am fairly certain I can…"

Before she could finish her words, Hot Rod cut her off. "What do you mean, you can?"

Arcee looked into Hot Rod's eyes. "Yes, I can. I am the Autobot Ambassador, Hot Rod. If anybody is to go to the Decepticons it should be me…"

Sideswipe and Perceptor could see where the conversation was going and turned away and continued their battle plan.

Optimus looked down to Arcee and spoke. "But Arcee, you're talking about walking into the heart of the enemy. I couldn't ask anyone to do that. Especially now…"

Arcee was more than prepared to make her argument. "We need this to work Optimus. You know as well as me that our chances of taking Starscream on alone and defeating him are slim at the very best. We need to have them, and hopefully if Cyclonus is now in command, he'll know they need us. He'll know that once Starscream is done with us he'll surely come after them. I know that in my spark I can do this Optimus. You need to let me go…"

Optimus Prime hated to admit it, but Arcee was right. They could use the Decepticons and if anyone could forge an alliance with them it was probably Arcee. He pondered the thought for several more seconds, turning to look at Hot Rod whom he knew was not going to like his decision, and looked into Arcee's determined eyes.

"Alright Arcee, go to Chaar and do what you can, but don't take any unnecessary risks. Find out what is going on and determine if an alliance with them is possible."

Hot Rod was already shaking his head in disapproval. "Optimus, you can't let her go, at least not alone. Let me go with her…"

"I need you here with me Hot Rod." Prime looked around the room at the various Autobots busy at their duties. His gaze came upon the Dinobot Commander. "Grimlock, I need you and the Dinobots for a mission of utmost importance." Grimlock moved towards them from the other side of the room. "Me Grimlock always ready for important mission."

Optimus Prime looked up to the approximately five foot taller Dinobot Commander who was truly an impressive sight. If any Autobot matched Prime in strength and skill it was Grimlock who had a mostly grey exterior and huge hulking arms and legs. If he had one flaw, like his other Dinobots, it was that he lacked a bit of intelligence.

Again, Prime spoke. "Your mission Grimlock is to protect Arcee. I need you to protect her with your life if necessary."

Grimlock straightened his position and held his head high in the air. "Me Grimlock never fail. Arcee in best of hands with Dinobots…"

"I know Grimlock, but this is different. This may be the most dangerous mission I have ever sent you on. It is imperative that Arcee completes her task…"

Hot Rod said no more, turned in disgust, and left the room. Although he would never admit it, he always had a small crush on the only remaining female Autobot. It terrified him to think of anything bad happening to her, even though deep in his spark, he knew she was the one to complete this mission.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 18 - The Ravages of War**

Back on Earth the battle between the human, Aerialbot and Destruction forces continued. Still blasting away at the enemy in her hybrid jet, Captain Fairborne opened a communications channel. "We better move to phase two Silverbolt, or there isn't going to be enough of us left to get the Destructicons into position…"

"Agreed…" replied the Aerialbot Commander.

The two pushed ahead and what remained of the Aerialbots and human jets followed close behind. Metalcrusher looked to Starscream who had dropped from the sky and had returned to robot form. "Do we follow them?" he asked.

Again Starscream smiled. "Of course…"

A puzzled expression crossed the Destructicon's face. "This could be a diversion…"

The smile remained on Starscream's face. "I'm counting on it…" With that, Starscream jumped into the air, transformed back to jet mode and took the lead. His Destructicon warriors followed close behind without question or delay. They would follow him into the heart of a sun if he journeyed there.

Arcee walked out of the Autobot command tower to watch the fueling of the starship Alpha Trion with vast amounts of energon for the long journey ahead of her. What a beautiful vessel, she thought. It was the latest in Autobot starship technology and Prime was entrusting her with its safety. She could not let him down. She could not let her mission fail. The survival of the galaxy itself may be resting on her shoulders now. As she contemplated the future, she could see someone approaching off in the distance. It did not take her long to realize it was Springer.

As she looked to her closest friend, and some say even more, she tried to think of some words to say that would make the following conversation more comfortable than it was more than likely going to be. From the expression on his face, Arcee knew he was near devastated by the news she was leaving.

Springer opened his hands. "There is nothing I can say to make you stay is there?"

Arcee nodded her head no. "You know I have to do this Springer. We need them." What could she say? Nothing was going to make this easier.

Springer's eyes went to the ground. He was trying to say something, but his emotions were holding back the words. "Please promise me, you will be careful. This is unlike any mission you've been on before. I need for you to come back to me…"

Arcee was shocked. Springer's tough interior was gone. She was seeing a side of him she had never witnessed. She stepped forward, grabbed hold of him and hugged him tight. "I'll be back. I promise you."

Springer leaned his head back. "I love you Arcee."

She lowered her head to his chest. "I love you too…"

The two remained embraced for several minutes until Arcee realized it was time for her to go. They said no more. What more was there to say? Arcee walked up the ramp and into the Alpha Trion not looking back. She couldn't, for she might change her mind.

Not far away, Beachcomber sat down upon a large boulder and kicked his feet through a lake of calm water and stared at his rippled reflection within it. He felt completely peaceful even though he knew the battle was very near. Deep down he knew he had to relax and enjoy the moment. Life was simply that, a collection of moments and right now he had to savor this particular one because soon everything around him could be gone.

Several years before, Beachcomber approached Optimus Prime with an ambitious idea. That idea was to create an organic park within the heart of Iacon itself. With the Autobot leader's permission and his aid, Beachcomber orchestrated the creation of the park and now nested within the Autobot capitol were large trees, green grass and a massive crystal clear lake where a host of organic life forms existed within.

Beachcomber considered it the greatest thing he had ever done and as he looked out over the water, he knew with the Destructicons approaching the area could be turned to ash. Suddenly he heard someone behind him, and he turned to see Optimus Prime over his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how many times I look at it Beachcomber, it still amazes me. You've done something very beautiful here and all of the Autobots appreciate it."

Beachcomber turned his head and looked up to Prime. "Thanks Optimus, but it might be all gone soon. It doesn't seem to matter how much we try, we just cannot seem to be left alone, alone to live in peace." Beachcomber turned back to the water and again gazed out over its fine surface. "I just want to sit here and not have to worry about whether another tomorrow will come."

"I know Beachcomber. I feel the same as you. All we can do is try and hopefully one day that peace will be ours and everything we've done will have meant something. Hopefully a next generation of Autobots will be able to enjoy this as much as you and I…"

Beachcomber rose to his feet. "Sitting here and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to accomplish much, is it? If I have to fight, then I have to fight. If I have to watch this place burn to the ground, then I'll have to watch it burn to the ground. It's just that simple, isn't it Prime?"

Prime looked down to Beachcomber. "As much as I hate to say it, it just might be that simple Beachcomber. We all might have to make sacrifices to get to where we want."

Optimus placed his hand upon Beachcomber's shoulder. "Let's go. I could use your help my friend." The two Autobots turned away from the lake and made their way up a dusty path that led to the metallic streets of Iacon.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 19 - Clash**

Metroplex could see the approaching Destructicon army. He lowered his two immense shoulder mounted cannons and took aim. The second they came into range he let them loose. He could see the resulting explosions and calculated he had destroyed several dozen of the warriors, but still more came. Like mosquitoes attracted to a midnight light they continued towards him. No matter how many of them he swatted it seemed more were waiting. Unlike mosquitoes who wanted blood, these creatures wanted Metroplex's energon.

Starscream quickly developed second thoughts. He had planned this attack against Metroplex since the conception of the Destructions, but this was going to be costly and how much of his army would be left in the end, even when their numbers were still in the thousands. Destructicon after Destructicon fell around him before they even could see the largest Autobot in their sights, but Starscream ordered them to press on. The Destructicon Commander landed atop a nearby high hill to watch the ensuing battle as his Destructicons moved ahead without question or hesitation.

Soon the giant was in their visuals and the airborne warriors let loose their own barrage of firepower. Powerful as the blasts were, they only resulted in minor damage to the robot configured Autobot City. This was all part of Starscream's plan however. As Destructicons landed from all over and began their ground attack, Metroplex raised one of his giant feet and slammed it hard down upon the Earth's surface creating a severe Earthquake. Although Metroplex knew there were vulnerable humans nearby he also knew the risk needed to be taken.

He created a major rift in the ground where Destructicon after Destructicon fell to their deaths. Others jumped the crevasse until they were within physical contact of the giant. Starscream knew it was now time to begin the next step to their endeavor. Hundreds of Destructicons began to slice away at Metroplex's legs as they attempted to create a hole as a means to enter the interior of the Autobot City. With overwhelming sheer numbers they soon did just that.

No matter how many Metroplex killed more would appear to take their place. He smashed his giant left fist down hard upon the ground obliterating dozens more, but by that time they were inside him, filling his corridors and flooding into his rooms. The Destructicons who transformed into weapons converted to those forms and began to open fire. The others raised their hand weapons and began to fire at anything and everything.

Destructicon fire tore through Metroplex's interior walls, controls, systems, circuits and soon through his brain itself. Moments later, Metroplex was near death sending his body and consciousness into stasis lock. As a result, his systems went offline sending his teetering body crashing to the ground creating a staggering earthquake to be felt hundreds of miles away.

Still watching from several thousand feet, a smile finally crossed Starscream's formerly worried face. He had done the impossible. Metroplex was defeated and the Earth would soon be his. As smoke and fire poured from the exposed areas of Autobot City, two of Starscream's warriors approached from behind. He turned his head to see the two dragging his precious trophy through the soft ground. Although he had not destroyed him personally, Starscream proudly looked on as the Destructicons positioned what remained of Galvatron onto several human telephone poles and raised him into the air.

Fairborne and the remaining Aerialbots, who were continuing to circle above, were near speechless. It was beyond belief that the Autobot's largest warrior was defeated. Fairborne wondered what possible hope they had now. She motioned for the Aerialbots to follow her and they quickly flew from the area.

Arcee looked to the Alpha Trion's viewscreen as the desolate planet of Chaar appeared across its surface. What a dump, she thought, and in actuality she was right. The current homeworld of the Decepticons was a place of former wars, had an atmosphere nearly completely contaminated, a surface scarred with pot marks and ruins of buildings, structures and statues scattered across its landscapes. From space, the world was dark, nearly black and almost unseen by the naked eye.

On the bridge of the Autobot starship, Arcee was positioned at the front of the room and Dinobot Swoop was seated to her side. The other Dinobots were at stations along the bridge walls while the Dinobot Leader, Grimlock sat at the command chair in its center. Although technically, Arcee was in command of this mission, she cared very little for the center seat, and had no interest in arguing with Grimlock for it, who in turn was more than willing to take it.

Arcee turned to Swoop. "Swoop, try and get hold of someone down there."

Swoop flicked a switch while Arcee arose from her seat to speak. "Decepticon headquarters, this is Arcee of the Autobot starship, Alpha Trion. We come here with peaceful intentions and are hoping to speak with someone in charge." Arcee folded her arms and awaited a response. Minute, after minute passed and there was only silence. The female Autobot turned to Grimlock whom she knew to be growing agitated by the escalating wait.

"This not good…" claimed the Dinobot Commander. "We should leave, now."

Arcee turned back to the viewscreen. She was not ready to give up just yet and opened the channel to speak again. "The threat Starscream and his warriors pose is the greatest threat the galaxy has faced since Unicron. We need to come together, to form an alliance to stop him. It may be the only way to do it. Once the Destructicons are gone we can then return to our own problems…"

Arcee stepped away from Swoop to pace about the bridge. "We'll give them a few more minutes…" Thirty seconds later and the Decepticons finally responded. "You are to proceed on the course being transmitted to you now. If you veer from this course we will shoot you out of the sky."

Grimlock rose from his seat. "Me not like it. Me not like this at all…"

Arcee moved to stand before him. "We have no choice Grimlock. We're on their turf here and we're going to have to follow their rules." She turned back to Swoop. "Plot the course they're giving us and begin our approach."

The Alpha Trion slowly moved ahead towards the dark world, soon entering its poisoned atmosphere and dropping through the clouds. Following the coordinates the Decepticons had given them, the Autobots approached the city of Trypticon and slowed even more to finally dock on an exterior landing pad.

A large hatch dropped hard to the metal deck as Grimlock led the Dinobots and Arcee off of their ship. Awaiting them was Soundwave and the Sweeps and their weapons were drawn. Grimlock raised his sword in response, but Arcee quickly placed her hand upon it gesturing for him to lower it. She turned to him to whisper. "This isn't going to work Grimlock if we go in there fighting. You need to trust me…"

Soundwave stepped forward to speak. "You are to come with us."

Grimlock lowered his weapon and the other Dinobots followed. Arcee again looked to Grimlock. "Thank you…"

As lightening streaked across the night sky and rain began to fall, the six Autobots followed Soundwave off of the landing platform and into Trypticon. Although they could have been headed for the first open talks between the Autobots and the Decepticons in recorded history or certain doom, Arcee realized the risk needed to be taken. Only together, she believed, as a united Transformer race, could they possibly face the threat Starscream posed.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 20 - Unicron**

Standing in the EDC control center, General Hawk watched on as Metroplex fell hard to the Earth's surface. He sighed and could not believe he had just witnessed the defeat of Autobot City, but he knew had no choice but to accept it. He knew there was but one remaining option. He turned to an aid at his side. "Tell Fairborne she has authorization to use nuclear weapons…"

Watching on a monitor within Trypticon's main control room, Shockwave could see the mighty Combaticons, Constructicons, Predacons, Stunticons and Seacons form their respective giants and encircle the battered and decaying head of the once mighty Unicron. Bruticus, Devastator, Predaking, Menasor and Piranacon drew their mighty blasters and pointed them at the large target.

Shockwave turned momentarily to Cyclonus standing at his side and was very much intrigued as to what was going to happen to this once powerful and respected lieutenant to Galvatron. His gaze returned to the screen as the mighty Decepticon combiners opened fire.

The resulting blasts tore into the metal exterior of Unicron but they did not produce the desired and expected results. Damage had been inflicted but Unicron was still nearly completely intact. Suddenly, there was a power surge and the once mighty giant's eyes lit up. Unicron was alive!

Shockwave and Cyclonus turned to one another in astonishment, but neither could offer an answer. Shockwave opened communication channels with his combiner army. "Use whatever force is necessary to destroy Unicron!"

The powerful combiners again opened fire but again it only produced minimal results. Suddenly a blast of pure energy shot out from Unicron's eyes and hit hard with Menasor tearing open his chest and ripping straight through his body. The Decepticon giant was still functional but quickly fading fast.

And then Unicron spoke. "Who dares disturb the sleep of Unicron and attacks him!"

Predaking and Piranacon drew their mighty swords and raised them high while Bruticus and Devastator threw their blasters away and opened their giant hands wide. Predaking and Piranacon connected hard with their archaic weapons and sliced deep into Unicron's exterior while Devastator and Bruticus began to tear apart his metal plating with their bare hands. The four Decepticon warriors continued their assault and there was nothing the near helpless Unicron could do to stop them.

Finally Devastator exposed the brain module of the once feared planet killer and Predaking took both of his hands, gripped his sword tightly, and dug it deep within for a fatal blow. The four combiners moved off, grabbed hold of damaged Menasor and left the area before Unicron finally exploded and his menace was gone from the galaxy forever.

Marissa Fairborne was alone now. The remaining EDC jets and the Aerialbots were ordered back to headquarters for this was her mission. In her cargo hold she carried three powerful nuclear warheads that she would drop upon the state of Nevada. Many would surely die, but it was their last hope of saving the Earth. If thousands of people had to die to save the entire planet, then Marissa Fairborne thought, she could at the very least live with herself. She pushed the throttle controls forward and headed back into the war zone.

The control room of the Autobot command tower was still busy with Autobots positioned at stations and rushing about. Optimus Prime stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded, and his mind computing a thousand different scenarios. Hot Rod moved to stand in front of him. "Prime, we are as prepared as we are ever going to be…"

Prime looked down to him. "Excellent Hot Rod. That was just what I wanted to hear." The Autobot Commander turned to Perceptor who was busy typing computations into a computer. "Perceptor, are we ready?"

The Autobot scientist was among Cybertron's most brilliant minds. In his transformed state, Perceptor was a Microscope that could study and examine objects on a level beyond anything of human comprehension. In robot form, Perceptor's exterior color was predominately red and he had a device mounted on his shoulder that could be used as both a weapon and sensing mechanism. Perceptor, who had adopted a British-like accent, arose from his seat to respond to Optimus Prime. "Yes Prime, I believe we are…"  
Hot Rod was confused. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"We're going fishing Hot Rod, and we're not trying to catch the kind of fish you like."

Although the comment did not answer his question, and only made him the more confused, Hot Rod decided to just watch. Perceptor punched several more keys into his control station as Optimus Prime approached him. Again Perceptor spoke. "I have a fix on Starscream's location…"


	21. Chapter 21

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 21 - Transformations**

Cyclonus fell to Trypticon's control room floor in a tremendous pain as did Scourge and the Sweeps who were still in the common area of Trypticon. Their bodies, as Shockwave expected, were changing. With Unicron finally gone, whatever power or connection he had over them to maintain their current forms was no more. Cyclonus rolled around in agony as his metal frame twisted and restructured itself. He had never in his life felt such a terrible feeling, and had expected the process, if it was to occur, to resemble his creation six years earlier. The experience was not the same. After several agonizing minutes it was complete and the damaged and scarred remains of Skywarp now lay upon the throne room floor.

In the Trypticon common area the Decepticons watched in awe as Scourge and the Sweeps also went through the same process. Some of these same Decepticons had ripped Autobots apart limb from limb, but the utter horror of watching this transformation of the former Sweep Commander and his elite squad was near grotesque. Finally, the beings formerly known as Scourge and the Sweeps realized what had happened and their Unicron given forms were no more. Although barely alive, as they had been when Unicron had discovered them, Thundercracker and the Insecticons were back.

Shockwave quickly ordered them to the repair bay. It was as he expected. With Unicron finally dead, the altered forms of Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps could not be maintained, and their former identities had resurfaced. But one thing had to be known. Did Unicron's destruction have the same effect on Starscream's Destructicons?

The Decepticon Ratbat took up position on a mountainside several miles from where Metroplex had fallen and where Starscream and his warriors had set up base. He zoomed in to get the image and picture he was looking for. Shockwave turned from the medic-bots removing Skywarp from his presence and looked back to the room's main viewer to see what was happening on Earth. As he watched the transmission being relayed by Rat Bat, he soon discovered that things had not proceeded as planned. Although the Destructicon warriors had momentarily felt the pain from the absence of Unicron, they still remained. Although a bit disorientated, The Destructicons were fine.

Ratbat zoomed in on Starscream who was already shouting into the Nevada air. He knew someone that someone was surely listening or watching, but he did not who or from where. "Do you think I'm a fool? Did you really think I would make such an obvious mistake? Although my warriors were created from within the mind and technology of Unicron they are not his puppets like Galvatron was! They have their own power source. I made sure of that! There was no way I was going to have that planet eating maniac with a control over my warriors..." Suddenly Starscream was interrupted by a holographic image of Optimus Prime appearing from sub space in front of him. He took several steps back not knowing what to make of it. Seconds later the detailed image of the Autobot Commander began to speak.

It was Prime's voice only slightly digitized by the method of communication. "Hello Starscream… I have been sitting here bored on Cybertron awaiting your arrival, but as of yet you have shown no interest in facing a true opponent. Instead you waste your time with the humans. I'm surprised by you. You create this supposed grand army from the powers of Unicron to do what? Conquer Earth, an insignificant world populated by even less significant creatures? You truly amuse me Starscream. Why not face me? Why not bring that big, bad Destructicon army of yours to Cybertron and face the Autobots, because we are waiting for you. Waiting to send you back into oblivion where you belong. Prove to me you're not a coward Starscream and come to Cybertron…"

The holographic image then dissipated and was gone. Starscream was very angry and clenched his massive blue fists tight. "How dare him…" he spoke beneath his breath. "Prime must be destroyed." Metalcrusher moved alongside the Destructicon Commander. "He's trying to lure you to Cybertron my Lord. It's obvious."

"Of course he is, and he's going to get just what he is looking for."

Metalcrusher stepped in front of him to plead. "But Starscream, our campaign on this world goes well. We should not abandon it now. Not when we are on the verge of dominating this planet!"

"Remove yourself from my path Metalcrusher or I will remove you! Prepare the Destructicons for immediate departure. If Optimus Prime wants to face us, then who are we to not give him his wish? I will rip the matrix from his chest, obliterate his Autobots and set Cybertron ablaze."

Metalcrusher offered no more of an argument. "As you command" claimed the Destructicon lieutenant as he moved away from his leader. He knew the foolishness of leaving Earth now and heading into an apparent trap, but he could not fight his programming. Starscream had made sure of that. Metalcrusher would follow him into a black hole if the Destructicon Commander so desired. Metalcrusher turned to the wreckage of Galvatron, but to his surprise it was gone. He looked around but could not see the remains of the former Decepticon Commander anywhere. He decided to not ask. Things were chaotic enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 22 – Time to Act**

Arcee paced around the Decepticon cell where she and the Dinobots were being held. Grimlock, who was sitting on the floor, looked to Arcee. "How much longer we wait?" he asked. She stopped moving and turned to him. "Something is definitely going on here. If they wanted to talk to us, they would have talked to us by now. If they wanted to kill us, they would have killed us by now." She replied.

Grimlock again spoke. "You say word and we leave…"

Arcee's eyes opened wide. "You can get us out of here?" she asked.

Grimlock laughed. "Give word and we go."

"Then, let's go…"

Grimlock and the Dinobots transformed to their Dinosaur modes. Grimlock had the form of a Tyrannosaurs Rex, Sludge was a Brontosaurus, Slag was a Triceratops, Snarl was a Stegosaurus and Swoop was a Pterodactyl. Slag charged the cell door and tore it and half of the wall away with it. In the hallway, they were confronted by Slugslinger and Misfire whom they immediately trampled and continued through.

Shockwave ended the video feed from Ratbat and moved to the room's exit. He had just watched as his plan had failed and the apparent lure by Optimus Prime of the Destructicons to Cybertron. Although they did not face immediate danger, Shockwave knew they could not rest. He stepped out into the hallway and came face to face with Grimlock and the Dinobots who had been rampaging through the corridor. Shockwave looked up and into the dark red eyes of the Dinobot Commander who refused to transform from his Tyrannosaurs Rex mode. Following close behind them was the Autobot Ambassador, Arcee.

Shockwave turned to her. "Autobots, it is time we talked…"

Marissa Fairborne watched as the Destructicon warship lifted into the air. As her jet approached the drop zone, she opened a communication channel with General Hawk back at EDC headquarters. "General Hawk?"

"Yes, Fairborne, this is Hawk…"

"Sir, I'm watching the enemy starship rising into the air and I am not detecting any Transformers on the surface. Do you want me to target the Destructicon vessel?"

Fairborne's craft was now only several kilometers away and she needed an answer now. She could either fire her weapons, leave the area or surely be destroyed by the highly advanced battle cruiser.

It was approximately thirty seconds later when she received her orders. "Fairborne, negative on the launch. Return to headquarters to receive further instructions."

Marissa Fairborne breathed a sigh of relief and quickly maneuvered her jet away from the site. Those thousands of lives she would have taken have been spared and so have her dreams that would have surely turned into nightmares. It was only minutes later when she realized that many more lives were spared when reports came over her radio that the Destructicons had left the Earth.

Optimus Prime moved through an assembled Autobot crowd, up a small set of stairs and onto a long and narrow stage that was nested in the heart of Iacon. Waiting for him was his second in command Hot Rod and Cybertron commander Sideswipe who joined him along his side as he gazed out over his army and his friends. He was never one for speeches. Orders were one thing, but speeches were not something he enjoyed, but he knew his Autobots needed one, especially now.

"Each of you has an idea of what is coming. You have witnessed what kind of power the Destructicons possess and the threat they are not only to Cybertron but also to the rest of the galaxy. You maybe asking yourself if we can defeat such an enemy. Well I say yes. Yes we can. We have been battling the odds all of our lives and still we stand. Still we have been victorious. I make this promise to you now that we will win no matter the cost. Till all are one!"

Optimus Prime jumped down off of the platform as the Autobots chanted the phrase "till all are one" all around him. He moved through the warriors and transformed into his tractor-trailer mode and headed back to the Iacon control tower. Behind him, Sideswipe and Hot Rod relayed the final battle orders to the other Autobots.

As Prime sped along an overpass that rested two miles from the planet's metal surface, he received a communication from Springer that echoed through his cab. "Optimus Prime please come in…"

"This is Prime, Springer, go ahead…"  
"Optimus, Moon-base Three has just reported that a large craft has been detected on their long range sensors. It matches the description of Starscream's battleship…"

"And so it begins…" replied Optimus. "Inform Hot Rod and Sideswipe. Order all Autobots to their battle stations!"


	23. Chapter 23

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 23 – The Offensive**

The largest of the Autobot cannons, a weapon that stretched a mile high into the air, was positioned in the direction of the approaching craft. A crew that consisted of five Autobots controlled the immense device and they awaited the arrival of the Destructicon mothership. Protectobot Commander Hot Spot climbed to a platform forty feet from the weapon's base and used his enhanced vision to look into the night sky. He could not yet see the ship.

He ordered the cannon powered as he continued to scan the sky. He could immediately feel the massive energy building up beneath him. All he needed now was a target and an order from Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime was also waiting; his massive arms were folded over one another, as he watched the various monitors within the Iacon tower headquarters. Suddenly he saw a small dot appear across the screen. "There it is!" Hot Rod, who was near his side, was shaking his head yes. "That's them alright… Scanners are confirming that it is indeed Starscream's ship."

Optimus Prime raised his forearm to his mouth-plate and talked into a small shining rectangle on his plating. "Fire when ready Hot Spot…"

Hot Spot could finally see the gigantic red colored ship approaching. He raised his hand, signaling to fellow Protectobot Streetwise and quickly dropped it giving the sign to fire. Streetwise pulled the trigger and the huge cannon released an enormous amount of destructive firepower that lit the dark sky like the sun itself.

Within the Destructicon warship all that the warriors could do was watch. Metalcrusher screamed to Starscream who was sitting at his command chair in the center of the room. "We have a massive amount of energy coming our way. Our shields will not sustain it!"

Starscream rose from his seat. "Open the launch bays and deploy the troops!"

From beneath the Destructicon warship, hundreds of warriors dropped to Cybertron's surface. Moments later the huge vessel was hit with the devastating blast that nearly ripped it in two. Black smoke and orange flames spewed from the crumbling battleship.

Hot Spot and the Protectobots cheered below, but Optimus Prime within Iacon headquarters knew that victory was not yet achieved. It was not even in sight. He knew that Starscream was arrogant and even over-confident, but he was not stupid. This direct assault on Cybertron must have had a purpose and he was beginning to realize what it was. Starscream knew what resources the planet defending cannon required and now that it had fired its one and only shot it was now useless.

Within the burning wreck of the Destructicon warship, Starscream looked around the bridge at the dead warriors who had served him to their deaths. They were merely a means to an end, simply tools that had served their purpose. He turned to Metalcrusher who was waiting at his side for an order. "Now that that is out of the way, order the attack!" Metalcrusher turned and moved away, but Starscream again spoke. "Just tell them to leave the great Optimus Prime to me!" He then set the ship on a new course, transformed to jet mode and blasted a hole through its side to escape.

Autobot warriors continued to fire into the sky at the descending Destructicons and many were nothing but burning flames of junk before they could even touch the Cybertron surface. The numbers were too great however, and for every Autobot there were five Destructicons.

Optimus Prime continued to watch from Iacon headquarters as friend after friend fell to their backs. Suddenly his concentration was broken by Hot Rod's voice. "Prime, we've got a new problem!" Prime turned to a monitor that Hot Rod was pointing to and what he saw was the Destructicon warship headed in their direction.

"Order everyone out of the complex!"

"Where do we re-group?" asked the second in command.

"Regroup at station gamma. I'll meet you there." Prime transformed to semi mode and sped out of Iacon control.

Outside amongst the chaos Beachcomber transformed into his beach buggy mode and began blasting away at Vendetta who had dropped from the sky before him. "Let's rock and roll!" said the Autobot as he looked up and into the huge eyes of the imposing Destructicon before drawing his weapon. The tremendous courage the small Autobot displayed impressed Vendetta and he told himself he would make sure his death was quick and painless. The Destructicon drew his own weapon, as Beachcomber's weapon fire literally bounced off of his exterior creating no damage. He began firing at Beachcomber, but the small maneuvering Autobot was quick and Vendetta missed each time.

"Stand still Autobot and make this easy on yourself!" shouted the Destructicon.

"I cannot see that happening Destructicon!" replied Beachcomber.

The blasts from the Autobot's small roof mounted cannon struck hard against Vendetta's armor but they still proved to be ineffective. Nevertheless, Beachcomber continued to press the attack. The mighty Destructicon simply shrugged off the firepower and moved forward towards the determined Autobot. Beachcomber shifted to reverse and backed off trying to get some distance.

Finally, Beachcomber transformed to robot form, clenched his deep blue colored fists and moved ahead. The much larger Destructicon warrior swung at the small Autobot but Beachcomber was ready and dashed away from Vendetta' gigantic hand. The Autobot then jumped up and onto his back and unleashed his own fury with his fists that connected with the Destructicon's head. Vendetta reached his hand over his shoulder, grabbed hold of Beachcomber and tossed him approximately one hundred feet.

The small Autobot was hurt and there was no way he was going to get up. He could see the Destructicon approaching and he knew that death was near. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hey, ya big dummy! Over here!"

It was Jazz, and Beachcomber forced himself to see what was going on. Jazz had his weapon drawn and along his side were Springer, Sideswipe, Inferno, and Bumblebee who had done the same. The distraction worked, and the Destructicon turned away from Beachcomber and headed in their direction. The five Autobots let loose their firepower as Vendetta slowly moved towards them. Having weakened his exterior, the weapon fire finally managed to break through his nearly impenetrable armor.

The Destructicon continued forward through it all. Blast after blast ripped through his metal skin sending wiring, fuel and metal fragments spewing into the air, but Vendetta did not yield or attempt to dodge any of it. The five firing Autobots began to worry. The giant was close and had not yet fallen. Finally, as powerful and resilient his Unicron spawned body was, the laws of physics simply took over. Vendetta was dead before he even hit the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 24 – Against All Odds**

What remained of the Destructicon warship collided with the Iacon command tower and obliterated it. Chunks of metal and debris fell from the sky for several thousand feet in every direction some of it landing on Autobots and Destructicons. Amongst the showers of the shredded tower and ship, Starscream's warriors were continuing to march across Cybertron's surface. The Autobots however, were ready for them. The Destructicon second in command touched down and looked towards the ensuing battle. Approaching through the growing flames and destruction was Hot Rod. The young Autobot raised his weapon into the night air and took aim.

Metalcrusher stood ready and awaited the impact, but it did not come. He looked to Hot Rod's eyes and could see the Autobot did not want it to end that way. Metalcrusher knew that Hot Rod had lost his two closest friends during the conflict on Symcon and it had become personal. The former Autobot Commander and now Second in Command of the Autobot forces, threw his weapon to the ground and waved Metalcrusher forward.

The Destructicon smiled and obliged. Hot Rod caught Metalcrusher with two hard punches to the face which made the Destructicon stumble back several steps. Metalcrusher responded by launching his sharp razor-like hands at Hot Rod and catching the Autobot dead center in the chest.

Hot Rod clenched the jagged wounds and attempted to stop the leaking fluids that were now spewing from his body. Metalcrusher wasted no time and transformed to his cannon mode and took aim for one final blow. Hot Rod fell to one knee and out of the corner of his eye could see Jazz approaching Metalcrusher from behind. "No Jazz he's mine!" he screamed as he jumped back to his feet, transformed to vehicle mode and slammed hard into the Destructicon.

Hot Rod shifted to reverse, revved his powerful engine and again switched to drive. He connected with Metalcrusher once more and the resulting impact left the Destructicon with exposed circuitry and wiring from head to toe. Hot Rod returned to robot form and forced Metalcrusher to do the same.

The Destructicon, now defenseless, fell to his behind. Hot Rod raised his arms and loaded his arm mounted blasters. Hot Rod hesitated and Metalcrusher could see the moral dilemma he was faced with. The Destructicon forced himself to smile.

"Now isn't this interesting. You don't want to kill me, but you cannot let me go. What to do? Well, Hot Rod, it's time to decide, but you can't, can you? That's why you never were cut out to be the leader of the Autobots. You just couldn't make the big decisions…"

Metalcrusher rose to one knee and slowly reached behind his back to remove a small pistol from a hidden compartment within his body. Unbeknownst to the Destructicon, Hot Rod had seen him and the Autobot finally fired his weapons and caught Metalcrusher directly in the head completely destroying his face. Metalcrusher's hands reached to the place his face was once located and he again fell to his back. He was in intense pain, but Hot Rod soon let loose another bombardment that tore through the Destructicon's body and killed him.

Hot Rod turned away the dead form. His expression did not change. He was completely emotionless. This was one fight he had to win and he was going to kill anyone who stood in his way from achieving victory. The time for compromise was long gone. The enemies of the galaxy, whether they are Decepticon or Destructicon, had to be stopped, as Optimus Prime would proclaim, no matter the cost.

The Destructicon Commander had just landed upon Cybertron and was attempting to find Metalcrusher to execute the next phase of their invasion. It was hard to see. Smoke and fire was filling the air from what remained of the Iacon control tower and his sensors were damaged when the Autobot weapon had connected with his now destroyed warship. Starscream took several steps forward attempting to see, but his optics were obstructed. Finally, he could hear the sound of something approaching. It was an engine. He could also see the outline of a land based vehicle moving towards him. By the time he realized what is was, it was too late, and Optimus Prime had connected with him hard.

The impact sent Starscream hard to the ground tumbling over and over until he finally came to a rest several hundred feet from where he once stood. By the time he could open his eyes and realize what had just happened, Prime was already standing over him and pointing his weapon directly at his head.

"This ends right now Starscream…"

Although he had been damaged, and dents and cracks covered much of his exterior, The Destructicon Commander forced himself to look up and into Prime's eyes with a smile. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Prime, but it is not going to be that easy. You didn't think I wouldn't steal some of that unlimited power of Unicron for myself did you? You should know me better than that."

Starscream mentally activated an internal mechanism which resulted in a bright flash as a new physical form encompassed his entire body. The event caused Prime to fall back, as the now immense creature stood up onto its feet. Starscream, in his new body, was some seven feet taller than Optimus Prime, armored in bright aqua green and brown colors and covered in sharp spikes. Beneath a horned helmet, rested what appeared to be a representation of a human head. "I thought the human face and physical resemblances would be a nice touch Optimus. It is known as Pretender technology. It is a fusion of machine and flesh that I found deep within the databanks of Unicron's mind."

The Pretender shell was Starscream. His Transformer body within operated the techno-organic exterior. Now, with what appeared to be human eyes, Starscream looked down upon Optimus Prime. "It's time to die Optimus!" The giant hands of Starscream grabbed Prime and raised him high into the night air and tossed him some several dozen meters until he hit hard against the side of warehouse. The giant form then moved towards the fallen Autobot Commander.

"It was simply evolution Optimus and a little bit of destiny." Starscream clenched his massive fists. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I designed my Destructicons with you and the Decepticons in mind. They are simply superior in every way. There is no way to fight it."

Optimus Prime opened his heavy eyes. He was still lying upon the ground and could see the feet of the Pretender approaching. He did an internal scan and learned his power levels were low but still sufficient for combat, but what kind of power could stop Starscream now? He would have to decide that later, for he was determined to not go out on his back.

Prime jumped to his feet and connected with two devastating punches to Starscream's torso that brought him to his knees. "Call it a guess, but I'm assuming having that techno-organic body gives you a different interpretation of pain, aye Starscream?" Optimus then connected his two hands together and wrapped his fingers tight. He swung with as much intensity as he ever had and caught the Pretender beneath his jaw sending the giant to the ground.

Optimus then retrieved his rifle that he had earlier dropped and again pointed it at Starscream. His finger edged towards the trigger, but before he could shoot, a powerful blast of energy emerged from Starscream's eyes. Catching him directly in the face, the force of the impact sent Optimus tumbling over and over again. The silver plate that covered his mouth and lower face had melted and was now nothing more than goo. The rest of his metal head had been blackened.

Again, the Destructicon Commander rose to his feet, but something else caught his attention. It was Hot Rod. The young Autobot looked to Optimus and the two made eye contact. Prime knew what Hot Rod was planning just by the one look. With Starscream distracted, Optimus forced himself to painfully transform to truck mode and move away. Starscream noticed the escape but let it happen as he turned his focus on Hot Rod.

"Ah yes, young Hot Rod, the boy who would be king, but had the crown taken back from him. What a pity. It would have been interesting to see how long it would take me to rip apart Rodimus Prime. Well Hot Rod, you'll just have to do."

Hot Rod refused to verbally respond to the insults, and opened up with an array of blasts from his arm mounted cannons. The weapon-fire seemed to bounce off of the Destructicon's Pretender shell. Starscream moved through it all, pushing it aside like drops of rain, and slowly approached. Hot Rod transformed to car mode and opened up his injectors. As the fuel and air poured into them, it gave him a huge burst of energy that propelled him ahead. He connected with Starscream and sent him to the ground.

Hot Rod did not turn around however and continued forward back to Iacon. At first Starscream thought he was running and laughed at the cowardly behavior, but he soon realized that something else was going on.

"Something is wrong here…" he claimed.

Starscream looked around and could see the Autobots pulling back and all heading in one direction. "Follow them!" he screamed into the air.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 25 – The Final Option**

Optimus Prime made it to the base of rocket-mode Omega Supreme and the giant Autobot was preparing for lift off. The Autobot commander once again forced himself to transform and returned to robot form. He was now severely damaged and he had trouble walking to the ramp of the immense Autobot. His face was nearly beyond recognition, dents covered his exterior and cut wires were hanging from all points of his body, but he moved on.

"I'm sorry Omega, I know you wanted to join the fight, and we sure could have used you, but this was one battle we were not going to win. I needed you here, and right now you're going to have the most important role of all."

Prime looked out over the landscape of Iacon and fires had already consumed much of their great city. Then his Autobots approached. From all directions the survivors came. It was only several hundred battery weapons that allowed their escape and kept the Destructicons at bay. As Optimus watched, he could see that his forces had severely dwindled. A great many had fallen and it saddened him beyond measure, but he knew he had to carry on. The galaxy depended on it.

Sideswipe transformed before Optimus. "Get everyone aboard Sideswipe, there is something I need to do."

Prime moved to a control station that had been only recently constructed. Massive wiring extended from the base and led into the surface of the planet itself. It led directly to what many considered to be Cybertron's essence, a super computer known as Vector Sigma. It was a device that millions of years ago gave many of the Transformers life itself. Prime looked down at the display of controls, and moved his fingers to a large green button that he knew would surely trigger doomsday itself. He looked to Omega Supreme and nearly all of his troops were aboard, and then turned to see Starscream and the Destructicons almost on top of them still approaching. The battery weapons that aided in the Autobots escape were all gone now.

He pushed the button and deep beneath the planet's surface Vector Sigma awakened. With the command from Optimus now in its memory banks the computer followed course with the Autobot plan. Optimus moved to Omega Supreme's ramp and slowly crept up and into the massive rocket. The hatch door shut behind him and the Autobot lifted off into space above.

Starscream watched on in anger as the Autobots fled. He quickly turned to his troops. "Transform and destroy that rocket!"

A legion of Destructicons changed into their weapon forms while another group converted to their flight modes and prepared to attack, but an intense burning sensation from below suddenly prevented them. Rising from the surface of the planet was a deadly form of plasma energy that quickly paralyzed the Destructicon army. Starscream screamed in agony as electrifying bolts of energy shot out of Cybertron's surface. The Destructicon Commander immediately fell to his knees in tremendous pain. He clenched his fists and stared up into the night sky, but as he tried with all of his might, he could not stand up. All around the Destructicon Commander, his troops fell to their backs quivering in reaction to the plasma shooting through every circuit in their bodies.

More and more of the destructive energy rose from the surface of the metal planet. Cybertron's hard surface had even begun to tear itself apart in reaction to the power emerging from deep within itself. Giant pieces of metal ripped away from the ground beneath the Destructicon's feet and backs. Many warriors fell into these deep cracks falling miles into Cybertron to their assured deaths. Others, badly damaged from battling the Autobots, simply died as a result of the powerful energy.

Now, many kilometers above the planet's surface within Omega Supreme, Optimus Prime watched on. Around him in the large bridge, stationed at various positions, were Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Springer, Perceptor and Bumblebee who had taken Beachcomber's position. The small Autobot geologist had been taken to the repair bay for much needed help. Prime moved to the center of the room, sat down in his command chair, and waited several more seconds before issuing the command he thought he would never have to make.

"Omega, lock on target and prepare to fire your main gun…" Optimus looked down, refusing to face the Autobots who were surely watching him. He was embarrassed that things had to come to this and was unsure as to what to say to comfort his fellow warriors.

Omega Supreme swung around three hundred and sixty degrees until he was pointed at Iacon. His massive bow opened like a peeled banana and a large cannon deep within Omega's interior was exposed. It was one of Omega Supreme's recent upgrades. A sort of doomsday weapon device that even he hoped he would never have to use. The tip of the weapon began to glow bright yellow as the enormous power within him increased. All Omega needed now was one more order.

Optimus Prime looked up from his blue hands and finally raised his head high. He had a job to do, and the time for feeling sorry himself was over. If half of Cybertron needed to be obliterated then so be it. "Omega…"

Optimus Prime could not finish his words. Something hit them and it hit hard. Prime fell from his seat and crashed to the floor below. He quickly rose amongst growing fire and smoke passing over the other damaged Autobots to get to the monitor controls. He activated the stern exterior cameras and soon realized what had happened.

Appearing across the screen was the immense metal dinosaur known as Trypticon. The largest Decepticon had caught them completely off guard and had caused some severe damage. The Decepticon did not stop or continue his attack. The dark grey colored warrior with two huge booster rockets welded to his back moved towards the planet. Optimus Prime knew that undoubtedly the Decepticon army was inside him. Springer forced himself to look up and muttered one word. "Arcee…"


	26. Chapter 26

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 26 – Enter the Decepticons**

On the surface of the planet the plasma energy had been finally depleted and in its wake was dozens upon dozens of dead Destructicons, but still many had survived and their Commander Starscream was among them. Starscream shook the dizziness from his paining head and turned his attention to the dark sky. Eclipsing the light from Moon Base three was Trypticon.

"No…" Starscream knew that this was not good. The battle with the Autobots had drained his forces much more than they had planned for.

The huge Decepticon dropped to the ground as the battered Destructicon survivors scattered in every direction. Trypticon caught several of them beneath his giant feet upon his landing. He then let loose a roar as his massive purple colored door that encompassed his chest and torso dropped to the ground creating a sonic boom which was even louder. Emerging from the interior of Trypticon was the fresh Decepticon army. The Decepticon air force burst out of Trypticon and into the Cybertronian night sky. Led by Sixshot, it was Misfire, Slugslinger and Triggerhappy that began the aerial onslaught. Decepticon Commander Shockwave slowly walked out onto the hatch as his warriors departed the giant Decepticon eager to fight yet again. Along his side were the newly reinvigorated Insecticons and Arcee. Not far behind the weapon blazing Decepticon troops were the Dinobots, in dinosaur mode, and they jumped down to the Cybertronian surface and also entered the battle zone.

The battered and weakened Destructicon warriors confronted the Decepticons head on, once again ready for combat, but now, the odds were against them. Having fought the Autobots on their home ground and having met resistance unlike anything they had anticipated, the Destructicons now faced a certain defeat.

Everything was proceeding exactly as Shockwave had planned. "This was the only logical solution…" he turned to face Arcee who watched the battle rage in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I knew Prime would put up a fight like no other he had engaged in before. Regardless of the odds or the numbers, I knew Optimus and the Autobots would battle Starscream and his warriors to the death if need be for the simple reason that the Destructicons could not be allowed to leave Cybertron and continue with their conquest. Prime's nobility is the reason this war will be won! But, it will not be won by him however. Now that your fellow Autobots have softened the Destructicons, it's my Decepticons who will end this conflict and claim the victory…"

Arcee clenched her fists as the anger built inside her. "That's why you stalled! You knew the Autobots and the Destructicons would be here killing each other, and you waited, waited for the right moment to enter the Decepticons…"

Shockwave clenched his own fist. "That is precisely what I did Arcee… Let both of my enemies destroy each other and then I clean up the mess…" Shockwave turned back to the battle. "The Destructicons will soon be gone and then…" Shockwave pointed to the sky. "I will finish the Autobots…"

Arcee attempted to lunge towards the Decepticon Commander but Kickback had reached ahead and grabbed both of her arms and restrained her. "I won't let that happen!" she yelled.

"There is little you can do about it my dear. Even the Dinobots are caught up in the moment. They're in their element and right now your protection is the farthest thing from their small inept minds."

A badly damaged Destructicon warrior breached the Decepticon line and marched towards the group, but Shockwave was waiting and raised his arm mounted blaster into the air and fired. The shot ripped through the Destructicon soldier and exited through his back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Shockwave turned back to Arcee. "It doesn't have to be like this Arcee. You don't have to face the fate of the others…"

Arcee stopped her useless struggle. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm offering you the opportunity to join us. I'm offering you something Optimus Prime would have never offered you, the opportunity to rule…"

Arcee took several steps back. Her jaw dropped several inches for she was completely surprised by Shockwave's comment. She didn't even know how to respond. She was so stunned that she did not take notice of the recently resurrected Insecticon known as Bombshell close behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 27 – Old Friends**

Starscream watched as Shockwave continuously shifted his attention from the ensuing battle and Arcee. With failure a now distinct possibility, Starscream was very angry. He clenched his massive Pretender fists and moved towards the Decepticon Commander. He brushed pass Decepticons Mindwipe and Snapdragon who attempted to stop him and halted only momentarily at the edge of Trypticon's hatch. "I knew I should have laid you to rest millions of years ago Shockwave. Aside from Megatron you were the only other obstacle between myself and the leadership of the Decepticons. Well, now I'm afraid, even though you have stepped up to the plate, your tenure is to be short…"

Emerging from the interior darkness of Trypticon were two Decepticon F-15 jets, and by the sound of their rumbling engines alone, Starscream knew who it was. Thundercracker, with a predominately blue colored exterior, and Skywarp, who had mainly dark black metal plating, flew from the opening and into the Cybertronian air where they had been absent from for far too long. Their bodies were fully repaired now and their energy levels had been completely restored, and as they climbed higher into the sky they felt the cravings for combat they remembered having felt for millions of years. Cyclonus and Scourge were gone completely now. The Decepticon warriors of Thundercracker and Skywarp had indeed returned.

Shockwave took one step forward. "I wouldn't count on it Starscream. I've planned for everything, and right now, two of your oldest friends want to reacquaint…"

Starscream looked up in awe at his two former subordinates as they quickly re-adapted to their old bodies. Suddenly, they stopped climbing and began to descend and headed directly for him. He knew they remembered. Even though their bodies and minds had twice gone through near unbelievable changes, they remembered when Starscream set them adrift in space some six years earlier. Now it was time for revenge.

Starscream knew that he was already in their targeting scanners and escape was no option. They were going to release a bombardment upon him for which he could not survive. In an instance the Destructicon Commander had a thought, or perhaps it was instinct. As Thundercracker and Skywarp released their volley, Starscream, in Transformer form, emerged from the Pretender shell and ran as fast as he could away form the descending jets. Their deadly missiles connected with the Pretender shell and completely obliterated it sending billions of pieces in every direction.

The explosion sent Starscream tumbling to the ground face first. His head swung around to see where the two Decepticon jets were, but it was too late. Thundercracker and Skywarp had deployed two long chains with multiple hooks at their ends. The hooks caught Starscream under his arms, tearing into his armor, and lifted him high into the air. There was little chance of escape now, and the Destructicon Commander contemplated what his former air borne partners were going to do to him.

Suddenly, the metal of his armor began to tear. The pain was beyond excruciating, but Starscream knew it maybe his only escape. Cybertron's gravity pulled him loose, leaving much of the plating that once covered his arms still with the hooks, and Starscream fell to the surface. Passing the still ensuing battle, Starscream fell into a deep crevasse and smashed hard to the ground. He slowly arose amongst the rusted debris and junk and tried to regain his composure. He stepped forward through the puddles and into the darkness until he heard something. Someone or something was with him.

He turned around and but still could see nothing and soon realized the shuffling sounds were coming from ahead. His scanners were inoperative and his visual optics barely working but he stared forward. Finally, he could vaguely see a glare emerging from a Transformer's body. He stepped back realizing this Transformer was large and was still approaching towards him.

A voice emerged through the darkness. "Starscream…"

It sounded familiar, but it could not be whom Starscream believed it to be. Nevertheless, Starscream replied.

"Galvatron, is that you?"

The figure stepped further into the light exposing much more of his form.

"You can be rest assured Starscream that Galvatron is dead…"

Starscream's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "Megatron!"

In his new form, Megatron stood imposing over the Destruction Commander. He now had green colored hulking arms and legs, a giant cannon mounted to his shoulder, huge silver colored fists that were nearly twice as large as his previous form and a very similar and unmistakable face that now had a slightly purple colored shade. Somehow, Megatron was back.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 28 – Battle Over Cybertron**

Shockwave looked to the sky and could see the damaged Omega Supreme still adrift. Astrotrain was near and he yelled out to him. "Astrotrain, shuttle mode!" The Decepticon triplechanger ceased his fighting and immediately executed Shockwave's command. Trypticon was blasting at nearly everything that moved and Shockwave could tell that along with the rampaging Dinobots, the Destructicon's fall was assured. "Trypticon continue the battle…" he yelled into the air. Shockwave then tapped into his personal communicator so all the other Decepticons could hear him. "Decepticons our final victory is at hand. The fall of the Destructicons is inevitable now and it is time for the Autobot to follow them to oblivion. Board Astrotrain and let us remove this final obstacle from our universal domination…"

The Decepticon soldiers emerged from both land and air, transformed to robot form and boarded Astrotrain who had converted to his shuttle mode. Trypticon stomped across the metal Cybertronian landscape crushing the dwindling Destructicon army beneath his giant feet. Blasts emerged from his mouth mounted weapons vaporizing airborne Destructicon warriors who descended from the sky attempting to offer some opposition. There could only be one outcome.

Still in Dinosaur mode the Dinobots pushed their way through the remaining Destructicons. Grimlock grabbed a soldier within his mighty jaws; Sludge crushed another beneath his foot; Slag rammed into one with this strong Triceratops skull, Swoop dropped a bombardment of weaponry upon a squad of three and Snarl used his solar powered tail to blast two more. Amongst the confusion, Grimlock looked around, could see no Decepticons other than Trypticon and then noticed Astrotrain slowly rising into the air. He returned to robot form and soon the other Dinobots did the same. He looked to them and again to the air.

"Me not like this… Me not like this at all…"

Astrotrain moved closer to the still adrift Omega Supreme. Inside the crowded cargo hold Shockwave moved through his Decepticon warriors to the front of the shuttle. "We are going to have cut through his hull Astrotrain…" The Decepticons rearmed their weapons and once again prepared for combat. They truly believed that this was their day. They would be victorious.

Omega Supreme's alarms still sounded as numerous Autobots moved about the bridge attempting to regain control. On one side of the bridge Pipes worked on the exterior sensors, on the other Perceptor was hands deep into Omega's weapons while on the other First Aid was repairing the helm and engine controls. Optimus Prime frantically paced about the room. He needed to know what was happening and he needed to know now. "Pipes, I need those sensors…" he proclaimed standing over the blue colored Autobot. Pipes had wires twisted and crossed in every direction with a hope of getting Omega Supreme's sensors working anyway he could. He finally looked up to Prime. "Done…"

Optimus Prime turned to Sideswipe who was at the science station. Sideswipe's hands raced across the controls as fast he could punch in and retrieve information. His eyes turned to Prime. "I'm detecting Astrotrain on a direct route to us…"

The Autobot leader placed his hands upon his hips. He knew what was happening. "I was afraid of this…" He looked around the bridge at his Autobots who had already seen their share of fighting on this day. He knew that it was not yet over. They had no alternative. "Prepare to be boarded! Man your weapons! Perceptor, First Aid, Pipes, continue with the repairs. We need Omega up and running."

Astrotrain moved alongside Omega Supreme. "This is going to take a while… Omega's hull is a lot thicker than the average Transformer…" Astrotrain slowed and two lasers on his exterior began cutting into the Autobot giant. Inside, the Autobots positioned themselves. Jazz, Springer, Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Streetwise dropped to one knee and behind them stood Hot Spot, Inferno, Scattershot, Broadside and Optimus Prime who took aim and waited for the first sign of Decepticon entrance. After several minutes of cutting, the lasers finally began piercing Omega Supreme's hull. The Autobots however, were ready for them.

The large round metal slab fell hard to the deck floor as Decepticon weapons fire emerged from the resulting black smoke. Streetwise was struck hard in the chest and was sent onto his back before the Autobots opened fire of their own. Blast after blast streaked past one another until the charging Decepticon army finally stepped onto the Autobot vessel. Leading the boarding party was the mighty Soundwave who caught Scattershot hard with a left fist. He then released his small army of cassettes. Ravage transformed to jaguar mode, Laserbeak and Buzzaw to eagle modes, Rumble and Frenzy to robot modes, Slugfest to Tyrannosaurus Rex mode and Overkill to Stegosaurus mode.

Optimus Prime took notice as the other Decepticons joined Soundwave and among them the Combaticons, Constructicons and the Predacons. Last, but not least was Shockwave and at his side, to Optimus Prime's astonishment, was Arcee. Before Optimus could say one word, Arcee raised her weapon and pointed it directly at his chest. The Autobot Commander could do nothing as she fired and the blast shattered his cab windows and tore through his internal mechanisms just missing his spark and the matrix itself. Smoke poured from Prime's chest as he fell to one knee. Although they were now on different ends of the bridge, both Hot Rod and Springer took notice of the action. Hot Rod's jaw dropped and his body became numb. His mind went blank and he could not figure out what was going on. He had just witnessed one of his closest friends firing upon their leader.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Transformers**

**The Instrument of Revenge**

**Chapter 29 – New Enemies**

"Arcee!'" screamed an astonished Springer from across the room who could not believe what had just occurred. Although there was much confusion amongst the battling Autobots and Decepticons, he had indeed seen what he thought he saw. Arcee had just taken down Optimus Prime. Hot Rod continued to watch on from the far side of the bridge unsure as to what to do next. Arcee's emotionless expression did not change and she again took aim at Optimus Prime. This time Hot Rod could not let her shoot him and he quickly raised his own weapon and took aim at Arcee. If he had to, he would kill her.

Springer could see Hot Rod taking aim and lunged toward Arcee pushing her out of the way and taking the shot that was meant for her. The blast tore through Springer's shoulder and the two were sent crashing to Omega Supreme's hard deck floor. In complete shock Hot Rod dropped his weapon.

Before Hot Rod could tend to either of his fallen friends, Soundwave caught him with a sharp strike to the face which sent the young Autobot flying back and smashing hard into the communications controls. Fluids leaked from Hot Rod's left arm as he rose to meet the Decepticon who stood waiting for him.

Although his shoulder was causing him excruciating pain, Springer swung his head around to notice Arcee still lying next to him. "Arcee…" he whispered. She turned, looked at him for approximately ten seconds in that almost innocent expression she always portrayed, until her eyes went narrow and her face cringed. She raised her fist and connected hard with Springer's face. Before Springer could respond she took her hand and drove his head hard into the deck plating. Springer's systems shut down as he went into stasis lock.

Optimus Prime was still in a daze and he had to question himself what just happened. Was it really Arcee who just shot him? Prime's contemplation did not last long because his thoughts were sent elsewhere when he received a vicious punch to the head that sent him hard onto his back. He looked up and could see the new Decepticon Commander Shockwave standing over him. "And so it comes down to you and me Optimus Prime…" he proclaimed.

Shockwave stepped forward, raised his blaster mounted arm and targeted Prime. "Logic dictates that this is indeed the end Optimus… While you wasted your resources battling Starscream, I waited. When the time was right, and both your Autobots and the Destructicons were battle weary, my Decepticons would come in and wipe the two of you clear from the universe… It was the most logical course of action…"

Prime tried regaining his composure but there was too little time. Suddenly someone charged at Shockwave, plowing into him and sending him crashing down. Prime looked up and could see Beachcomber extending his hand. "I want to go back to my lake Optimus…" Prime took the hand and returned to his feet.

"We will my friend, I promise…" Optimus Prime turned from Beachcomber to face Shockwave who had himself slowly risen back to his feet.

"Try to explain this with your logic Shockwave…" Prime drew back his fist and let loose upon the new Decepticon Commander. Shockwave tumbled and fell hard to his back yet again. Optimus stepped forward and reached out to grab Shockwave, but Shockwave was ready and Prime was caught with a powerful blast that tore into his right arm. He grunted but took it with stride. Before he could launch at Shockwave again, the Decepticon Commander blasted away once more. This time however, Optimus stepped back and the blast continued to travel across the bridge until finally connecting with Omega Supreme's helm controls.

Suddenly, the Autobot rocket began to violently shake. Both Autobots and Decepticons fell from their feet unable to regain their balance. Prime turned away from Shockwave to face Perceptor who had moved to the helm controls to determine what had happened. "That blast has activated the jump engines and fused them… I cannot disengage them…"

Outside Omega Supreme, an artificial tear in the fabric of space was created and it quickly grew, doubling in size every two seconds. The resulting vibrations broke Astrotrain away from Omega Supreme's hull and sent him out of control towards Cybertron's surface. The Autobot ship however was pulled into the disturbance and thirty seconds later he emerged back into normal space but on the other side of the galaxy. The unplanned jump however had tremendously devastated Omega Supreme and he plummeted from the tear at an uncontrollable speed unable to slow himself down.

"My systems are severely damaged and I cannot regain control Optimus Prime…" claimed Omega.

The fighting had now stopped as both the Autobots and Decepticons realized there was a greater danger in progress. Hot Rod looked for Acree and noticed her at the back of the bridge leaning against a wall all alone. There was not time to question her. He activated the view screen and a planet appeared across its surface. Optimus Prime looked up and his eyes opened wide. "Earth!" He reached for the helm controls but they were shaking violently. He pulled up on them but it was having no affect. They were plunging towards the Earth and there was no hope of regaining control. Shockwave joined Optimus and the two Transformers gazed out of Omega Supreme's main viewer. There was no point in battling now, and the two Commanders looked to the now blue colored screen. At first Shockwave thought the screen had failed, but he soon realized that what he saw was Earth's Pacific Ocean. "We're doomed…" he claimed.

Omega Supreme's hull was nearly on fire and his speed only increased. He could barely sense what was going on around him, but he knew enough. He was going to crash and it was not going to be a soft landing. His helm and landing controls were gone and he could do little but wait for the impact and the end.

The immense rocket slammed hard into the dark cold water and plunged beneath the ocean surface. Littered throughout the water was scattered wreckage of the Autobot rocket's exterior that stretched for several dozen miles. It was the only evidence that something was here. After several minutes the ocean calmed and the various pieces of wreckage had already begun to sink, and then there was nothing but silence.

**The End**


End file.
